Twist of Fate: Passion Spice
by obsidians
Summary: After eating ramen laced with passion spice, Mousse and Ukyou get involved in a relationship that neither anticipated. How will this affect their loved ones? Lemon warning in effect
1. Chapter 1

Shampoo cackled evilly, akin to how a witch does over her cauldron, "Shampoo did it, she make passion spice even stronger!" she cried in triumph as she watched the hamsters she'd ironically used as guinea pigs, madly fornicating after eating their food laced with her hyperactive ingredient. She smiled in triumph and then left the rodents to their honeymooning.

She went to prepare a special meal for Ranma and herself. She knew that if he ate food prepared with passion spice, that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her and that she would make him marry her after he took her virginity. Therefore neatly securing him entirely as hers and making all of her rivals disappear. She knew that he was working out alone this afternoon in the dojo, so that they wouldn't be disturbed until it was too late. The Tendos' and his own father would bear witness to the undisputable proof of their union.

She gloated at the idea that in a few days time, she might not only be married to Ranma but possibly carrying his first born; the council members would certainly approve of that! The very thought made her shiver with anticipation at the erotic thrill that awaited her. Smiling and happily humming, she slipped into the kitchen to prepare a couple of extra special bowls of heavily spiced ramen. She put them carefully into the delivery container and then went to slip into her favourite rose coloured outfit for her journey to paradise.

Ukyou

Ukyou was starving after cleaning her restaurant and having to deal with food all day long. She'd had only a few slices of toast hours ago. She looked at the scrubbed grill and realized that she didn't feel like cooking for herself that evening. Wondering what to have she looked into her flyer drawer and found a coupon for fifty percent off on a bowl of ramen at the Nekohanten. She frowned, she didn't really like to frequent the Amazons' establishment as they were her rivals in the restaurant business, but she did have to admit that their ramen soup was excellent. She picked up the phone and placed her order.

Mousse

Mousse was preparing to leave for the evening as he had worked only a half day that day and had plans for the evening, so he wore his special robe, which ironically resembled all the rest. He was about to leave when Cologne stopped him, she'd been surprised to find Ukyou's order all ready for delivery but put it down to the efficient way in which she and Shampoo ran their restaurant. "Mousse I know that it's your evening off, but do you mind delivering this order to Ukyou's apartment over Occchan restaurant? It's on your way to the movie theater I believe and it's not like you're meeting anyone there" Cologne said the Chinese Martial artist.

Mousse blushed that she knew that he was going to the movies by himself yet again. "Can't Shampoo take it?" he asked her, he'd been hoping to treat himself to dinner before the movie began.

"She...has a prior engagement" Cologne replied.

"Ranma?" Mousse guessed with a groan, sick of that name as well as the person attached to it. He didn't understand the attraction; okay he was an excellent martial artist and even Mousse had to admit he was good looking and a caring person in his own gruff way. But still; why did Shampoo have to follow him around? It irked and bothered Mousse to death.

"None of your business, now if you take this over to Occchans tonight, you can have the morning off too" Cologne offered the sullen boy.

"Fine, I'll do it" Mousse said as he picked up the delivery box. He was bothered by the fact that Shampoo would be hanging out with Ranma, but wasn't going to let it ruin his night. He reasoned the worst that could happen was that Shampoo would break through the ceiling on her bike, disrupting the Tendo family and drape herself all over Ranma, causing Akane to get jealous, Ranma would order her to leave while fighting with Akane and Shampoo would eventually come home in a huff at how Ranma seemed to be more concerned with Akane's mood swings. It happened like this all the time.

He trudged over to Occchans and briefly thought about the cross dressing chef; he didn't know her all that well and had always found her to the most plain and hot tempered of Ranma's various fiancées. They had only had a few encounters outside of their attempts at rescuing Akane and he had really never got to know her in that time. Arriving at the apartment door, he rang her bell.

Shampoo

Shampoo ran down the stairs and gapped at the sight of empty table. "Great-Grandmother, where airen's food?" she called into the kitchen in a panicked voice.

"Oh was that delivery for Ranma? I asked Mousse to take it over to Ukyou" Cologne said. "I thought you had made her order to her already"

"No I not even know she called for food, I was changing" Shampoo replied. "I made too too delicious spicy chicken ramen for Ranma"

"That's what Ukyou ordered too, oh well no big deal. So she gets a complimentary bowl with her order this time. It's probably good to establish a healthy business relationship with the other local restaurant owners.

"But I make that order special of ramen for Airen and myself!" Shampoo said, barely able to keep the panic out of her voice.

"So make another one for Ranma when for when he gets back; it's too late to reach Mousse. Ukyou ordered ramen; let her have it. Unless you added something special to it" Cologne hinted, narrowing her eyes at Shampoo.

Shampoo gulped, "no great-grandmother" she said nervously. Shampoo was allowed to use any of her great-grandmother's special spices, but the passion spice, as Cologne had made it very clear to her that that one was too dangerous to use on virgins. There was too much of a chance the wrong people would eat it and the whole thing could backfire. Then Shampoo started chuckling at the idea of Ukyou, who was currently living alone, masturbating incessantly after she ate the spice and realized that there would be no real harm done, other then one very embarrassed chef. The spice would go out of her system within the period of about four hours and she would suffer no lingering damage.

"What's so funny?" Cologne demanded.

Shampoo covered her mouth "nothing, just remembering a joke. I make more food for Airen and take it over to dojo for him" she said heading over towards the kitchen, not registering how Cologne had implied he was gone.

"Ranma's out of town" Cologne stated. "He went to on a training trip. The rest of the house inhabitants are visiting an old friend of Soun's who opened a bathhouse. He didn't go with them because he had to retake a test at school and did so today."

"I thought was just housemates who left" Shampoo fumed.

They all should be back next week

"That sucks! Why he no tell me?" Shampoo growled. "We normally go with him, why no this time?"

"We have a business to run, I guess you can stay and help me now that you're plans are ruined" Cologne pointed out.

"I guess" Shampoo said in a resigned tone of voice and went to change back into her work clothes.

Ukyou

Ukyou opened the door to Mousse "Thank you for ordering from the Nekohanten for your needs Chinese, our food is so delicious that it'll bring you to your knees" he recited in a bored tone of voice, hating the jingle the Shampoo had devised in order to try and drum up business.

Recognizing Mousse, Ukyou pushed open her door. "Wow they really make you say that Sugar, seems kind of cruel" she remarked.

"It's not my idea" Mousse complained in embarrassment.

"Come on up and I'll get your money" she said and walked up the stairs while Mousse trudged silently after her. He unpacked the box and placed them on her coffee table while she fished out her wallet. "Two bowls?" she said in surprise, "I only ordered one order of the spicy chicken that was on special, here's my coupon."

"Cologne said this was your order" Mousse responded.

"Please return it, I really only need one bowl. Ramen doesn't keep well, it tastes like ass the next day" Ukyou pointed out.

Mousse thought about it, he didn't want to miss his movie, but he did agree with her about the ramen. "Tell you what, just keep them both. You don't have to pay me for either one; that's our policy if we make a mistake on delivery orders." He replied, bowing humbly to her.

"That's very generous of you and it does smell awfully good," Ukyou replied, the aroma of the ramen seemed to tease and tantalize her senses, "but what am I going to do with the other order? Are you hungry?" she asked Mousse, surprising both him and herself at the same time.

"Well, I do have the night off and I do have to eat before I go see my movie. I wouldn't mind eating it if you don't want it" he replied cautiously, he lived with the smell of ramen everyday; yet this one smelled even better than usual.

"Grab a seat, I'll get you some chopsticks" Ukyou replied. While Ukyou was gone, Mousse took the time to examine her living room. The furniture consisted of one large sand coloured couch and an imitation Victorian style coffee table and end table set with two cheap black halogen lights on either side of the couch. There was a twenty inch TV on a cheap black TV trolley on the opposite wall beside it, a black book shelf. Mousse couldn't see any evidence that a teenaged girl lived there. There was no art of any sort except for a large framed picture of a chubby middle aged man and a young girl (who Mousse assumed to be Ukyou) standing in front of a portable restaurant cart. There were no knick knacks of any sort on any of the tables or on the bookshelf, in fact all of the books there were cookbooks Mousse noted. Everything was clean and neat but her living room had all the personality of a hotel room. Mousse wondered if all the other rooms were like that.

"Come on into the kitchen" Ukyou called, she felt a little awkward about having a strange man in her place, but knew Mousse well enough to know he was harmless, plus she'd been a little lonely for company since Konatsu had left after deciding to open his own teashop.

"Thanks for inviting me" Mousse said, kneeling at the table opposite the brunette chef.

"That's for bringing the food Sugar" she said returning his smile. She sniffed her ramen appreciatively. "Oh that smells so good, what's in it?" she asked.

Mousse eyed it and said "miso soup base with chicken's my guess, I can't quite identify one of the spices" he said with a frown. He was normally quite good at identifying spices.

"Ummmmmm delicious, you have to find out what the mystery ingredient is for me, I want to put it in my sauces" Ukyou declared.

Mousse tried his own, "wow this is the best ramen I've ever tasted, I guess that it's new recipe that Cologne devised. You're right, this really is great!" he concurred.

They both fell silent as they hungrily ate their portions; the room was filled only with the sounds of groans of appreciation. Afterwards Mousse looked up to thank Ukyou for her generosity, to find her studying him.

Ukyou was staring at Mousse as if seeing him for the first time. She'd never realized how attractive he was with his glasses off. His pale face was almost girlishly handsome with high cheekbones, bee stung lips, a button nose, well defined eyebrows and large, expressive heavily lashed green eyes. He wore his hair to his waist like a smooth, straight black waterfall that looked so soft to the touch. She noticed that although his clothes were baggy, his shoulders were wide and his sash emphasized a slim neat waist. She watched his mouth as he ate and wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. She blushed and looked away from him at that thought and then her face was drawn back to him, she couldn't understand what was going on as her nipples harden to diamond points. Her clit throbbed unmercifully and she felt like her pussy was afire with moist, slick heat. She could feel her desire grow as she studied the gorgeous man in front of her and felt a hunger like she'd never known. It confused her as she had only ever felt sexual hunger when she fantasized about her wedding night with Ranma. Ukyou was a virgin who'd never even been kissed. The more she tried to quell it, the shaper it seemed go grow.

Mousse frowned at the naked hunger on Ukyou's face and asked, "Ukyou are you feeling okay?" when he himself was sucked into a vortex of endless lust. His breath got short. In an attempt to keep control of himself, he crossed his legs to fight off his thickening length. He caught Ukyou's eye and returned her stare one hundred fold. How could he have ever thought this glorious creature in front of him plain? She was magnificent with her fine beautifully pale features, those pouty lips, those large china blue eyes, that wealth of chocolate brown hair and slim, yet sexy tight body. Although her shirt was rather loose, it clung to her curves and her tights held the promise of long legs and a tight, pert behind.

Ukyou struggled against the strangeness that had gripped her and gasped when her own arm came up and swept the table clear, not caring when the plastic bowls bounced on the ground and the chopsticks went flying. Crawling across the table she fastened her lips onto Mousse's, with a deep moan he kissed her back, she slipped her tongue within his mouth to wrestle with his own. Without invitation she began to undo the frogs of his shirt, needing to feel his bare skin as much as she needed to breathe. Mousse helped her push it off him; both ignored it when it fell to floor with a clunk. He moaned as her soft, slim fingers explored every dip and cervices of his well muscles torso. His fumbling fingers unfastened the belt at her waist and undid the buttons of her own shirt; she ripped off the garment as if the silken cloth burned her. It was her own impatient fingers that undid her bandages and helped Mousse unwrap them until they joined her shirt in a heap and her large, firm breasts sprang free. She moaned as Mousse palmed one of them and flicked his thumb against the soft bud, causing shivers to course through her. "Gods" she cried out at the sensation.

Mousse didn't fight her as she undid the drawstring at his waist and pushed his pants down. She stared hungrily at the huge bulge in his plain black boxers. He quickly picked her up and laid her on the table. She lifted her hips while he ripped down her pants and panties as one single unit.

Mousse laid his humid eyes on the first naked pussy he'd ever seen in real life as he was a virgin too, his fingers delved between her slick folds to feel her liquid heat. Ukyou almost howled at the subtle invasion as his thumb started brushing her clit and his fingers began strumming her g-spot as he'd been taught to pleasure a woman this way by description and by way of pictures in the sex ed class in his village. Her breath came in gasps while he worked her inexperienced vagina, yet it wasn't enough, she felt like she needed to be stretch and filled or go crazy.

"Please Mousse" she begged reaching forward and tugging his boxers down, they got hooked on his penis until they both pushed them down. He gasped when she touched him, reveling in the velvety soften of his organ.

"Ukyou I need to be inside you" he almost begged as he placed himself at her entrance.

"Take meeeeeee" she screamed wrapping her legs around his waist in surrender. Needing no further encouragement, he thrust through her fragile gate and groaned as he was inside a hot, wet pussy for the first time in his life. Ukyou experienced little pain as her hymen was in tatters from years of martial arts, so what little she had tore easily and only a little bit of blood coated her thighs. She herself moaned deeply and almost wept with relief to be filled so deliciously and completely. She bucked against him as he frantically took her, meeting him thrust for thrust until she bedewed his cock with her first orgasm. Mousse abruptly stood up, taking her with him.

"Bed" he demanded.

"In there" she said huskily. He was already thrusting his hips in time with hers before they collapsed on the bed. They both strived towards perfect bliss, exploring each other's bodies greedily. Mousse loved her full firm breasts, her tiny waist and her small pert bottom. Ukyou loved his sculpted torso, the full heaviness of his balls and his thick, hard cock that was giving her so much pleasure. She had two more orgasms before Mousse had his first one, but continued when they discovered he was still hard.

They made love four more times after that, the spice driving them into a frenzy and allowing their orgasms to be seamless and earth shattering each time. The former virgins explored many positions, delighting in each new sensation until they were a heaving mass of pleasure that would barely tell where one started and the other began, the spice urging them on in their sexual aerobics.

Finally after one perfect mutual orgasm they collapsed in exhaustion, even their young healthy bodies being able to go on. Wordlessly Mousse drew her onto his chest so that Ukyou was nestled against him and they both fell into a contented sleep. While they slept the spice left their systems and released its grip on them.

Ukyou yawned and snuggled into her pillow. She winced at the sore feeling between her legs, she frowned at that. She'd been dreaming that she'd married Ranma and that they had had their wedding night. She blushed at the vivid details that she could recall. It seemed so real! Smiling she opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw.

Mousse sat bolt upright when he heard Shampoo scream, he'd been dreaming that he'd been making love to her. "Shampoo are you okay?" he cried and then blushed when he realized that he really was in bed with a naked female. "Who are you? Shampoo where did you go?" he demanded, even blind he could tell her hair was the wrong colour.

Ukyou got up and wrapped the blankets around her "Mousse what have you done!" she demanded.

Mousse slapped his hands over his groin. "I didn't do anything! I would never get naked with any girl but Shampoo! You don't think that we...?" he said in a small voice.

Ukyou turned her back on him and with shaking hands lifted the blankets until she could see her upper thighs, that she felt sticky there had been alarming enough, but seeing her virgin blood there, the insurmountable proof that her virginity had been taken was almost terrifying. "Shit, how could you do this to me? I was a virgin" she cried.

"Me, I was saving myself for my wedding night. Just who attacked who, busy lips?" he cried back, suddenly remembering what happened. "Oh Shampoo what have I done, oh Shampoo" he cried as he burst into tears.

Ukyou watched him for a few startled seconds, not sure what to do. "Hey Mousse it's going to be okay" she said.

"Easy for you to say, Shampoo will never want to be with me after I spoiled myself with another woman." he choked out.

"Yes but what caused us to do that?" Ukyou questioned, holding back her own sobs but barely.

This caused Mousse to look up questioningly. "Passion spice, but she wouldn't use that, she's forbidden to. It's too dangerous to use lightly, it's a powerful aphrodisiac that clouds all judgment, sends people into a sexual frenzy, heightens physical sexual sensation and turns even the most moral person into a fucking machine. Shampoo wouldn't do that" he repeated at her look of disbelief. He looked even more alarmed when the normally tough Ukyou burst into tears.

"What if she did it to soil me so that Ranma wouldn't want me? She might as well have raped me with your cock" she sobbed into her sheets. Mousse flinched when she said that.

Mousse was silent for a minute, thinking about the manner of how the delivery of the spiked ramen came to be his. However there was only a slim chance that Ukyou would have invited him to dine with her, so he doubted that was the case. "Yes she's done some strange things in the name of love, but she wouldn't do anything to physically harm someone, she's not like that" he said in a soothing voice. "Most likely the meals were intended for Ranma and herself." This honestly didn't make him feel any better than it did Ukyou.

"It's not just that" Ukyo said looking down at him with a tear stained face. "We didn't use any protection, Mousse what if I get..." she cried and broke down again. She heard him leave the bed and thought he'd left, until he came back fully dressed and set a cup on her nightstand.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said "drink that and you won't"

"What is it?" she asked, it just looked like ordinary tea.

"Think of it as being plan b tea, it'll stop you from conceiving from unprotected sex. It's something that the women in my tribe have been using for centuries" He explained.

"But how do you know how to make it?" she asked, sniffing it cautiously.

"All children are taught how to blend the right herbs just before puberty and are taught to carry an emergency supply around. Amazons are expected to remain virgins until they wed, but everyone understands about raging teenage hormones. So they are taught how to protect themselves and everyone looks the other way. There are two types, the first one is drank by a sexually active female everyday, you add one more ingredient to that and you have yourself a liquid morning after pill. It would prevent a pregnancy in an elephant, it's the ultimate disgrace to bring a child born out of wedlock into our village" he explained.

Watching him Ukyou drank it down to the dregs and hoped for the best. She slipped into the clothes he'd retrieved for her from the kitchen while he turned his back to her. "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"We don't tell anyone anything," Mousse replied.

"But Shampoo and Cologne knew you were coming here, they might figure it out" she pointed out.

"Then I need a cover story" he said, reaching into a plant that Ukyou kept beside her bed and smudged dirt into his white robe, sighing he tore rents into it.

"What are you doing?" Ukyou asked him.

"Beat me up" Mousse said.

"Have you gone mad?" she cried, more puzzled by the minute.

"Or shall I tell Ranma that..." Mousse started in a snarky voice. His lips were stilled when her fist split them. He endured her bashing him until he said. "Ukyou that's enough"

She stopped in surprise and regarded the bruised and batter figure before her "what?" she asked.

"Now get a cup of cold water and turn me into a duck" he ordered her.

"Why?" she asked.

"The cover story is this; I saw what I thought was female type Ranma ducking down an alley with Shampoo as I didn't have my glasses on. In my haste, I dropped the delivery box and couldn't find where it got to. I followed them into a bathhouse and the girls attacked me when I burst in on them, so they beat me up and punted me into outer space and I landed in a river. They proved not to be Shampoo and female Ranma at all, but a redheaded tourist from Ireland and her punk friend. There you go; just another stupid case of mistaken identity on my part, followed by a fight scene and you never got your order. Now turn me into duck, send me on my way and then call the Nekohanten and bitch about never getting your order.

"So no one will know you were ever here, it's kind of drastic but it should work" she declared.

"And you lost your virginity to a round house kick" Mousse concluded.

Ukyou washed her face in the onsen and then came back with a glass of cold water. "I'll help you home, the last thing you need is to be captured by some strolling butcher or chef" she said, holding it over his head.

Mousse actually smiled, "that's more consideration than I normally get from people" he said softly. She poured it over his head and was suddenly looking a white duck wearing glasses. He tucked his robes under his wing and indicated towards phone. Ukyou hadn't had a lot of dealings with the animal cursed Jusenkyo victims and found the human intelligence trapped inside the ducks body kind of spooky.

Smiling at him Ukyou picked it up "Cologne you jackass, where's my food I've been waiting for hours and I'm starving" she snarled into it as Mousse listened on and nodded in encouragement.

Ukyou slipped into the night with a cloth bag cradled in her arms. She ducked into the alley way beside the Nekohanten and set Mu Mu Chan down on the ground. "Thanks for this Mousse; you should be safe walking from here. I hope you won't get into too much trouble over this" she whispered to him.

He just nodded and seemed to shrug, on impulse she leaned over and kissed him on his head. "I'm not happy that this happened for either of us, but at least you were a gentleman about it. I promise I'll never tell anyone either. Thanks for all your help" she whispered and departed. He watched her slim figure depart as silent as a ghost and then staggered into the Nekohanten to tell the female amazons about his latest misadventures, hoping he wouldn't be punish too hard.

That night, resting on his futon in his tiny attic room with a new goose egg forming on his head, he thought about Ukyou again and realized that she had never been plain; in fact she was really cute.

Ukyou

Ukyou lay back in bed, realizing that she was now officially a woman. Her body ached, especially at her well used core and couldn't stop thinking about Mousse. She felt hot every time she thought about how they'd made love and was shocked that she still craved sex. 'It's just the stupid spice' she thought and then drifted off to an erotic dream about Mousse.


	2. Chapter 2

Mousse

Mousse sat bolt upright in bed with his chest heaving as if he he'd been making love all night long...and in a way he had been. Whenever he slept, he would relive making love to Ukyou in annoyingly vivid detail that caused him to wake up hard and throbbing with need...and only himself to satisfy it. He wouldn't last very long in a household of dominate woman if he was walking around sporting a hardon all the time. Blushing he pulled out the lube that he'd embarrassingly been forced to buy as he was literally rubbing himself raw. He fisted his penis, closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the myriad of memories from his one loan erotic night. It only took a tug or two, which he neatly caught in a tissue to be disposed of in the toilet.

Blushing at how base he'd become, he adjusted his pajama pants and wondered if he was turning into some kind of pervert. It's not that he'd never thought about sex before, but it had always been after he'd pictured how his wedding to Shampoo would be; kinda after the fact that is. Yes he lived with a sexually desirable woman, but he worshipped her too much to make her into a sex object even in his own mind. Of course there were popular actresses that he thought were pretty, but he didn't know them and therefore, didn't seem accessible.

But Ukyou...Ukyou was all he really knew of sex and yet it seemed hard to believe that it was him that did all those things with her! He hadn't even been acting like himself by how easily he'd helped her remove their clothes and did...that with her...and again...and again. Now she was haunting his dreams and driving him insane. He could hardly hear the word chef without getting hard and embarrassing himself. Then there was the sight of a spatula thing; sadly he worked with lots and lots of spatulas.

Mousse let out a shuttering breath; he didn't know what to do about the situation. He was on the verge of developing a serious case of blue balls with no relief in sight. Now he knew what it meant to be sexually frustrated! As for Ukyou, he hadn't seen her since that day; he glimpsed her once in the street and ran away before she even got close to him. So he was running away from her like a chicken, yet she was all that he could think about, dream about.

Hearing Shampoo and Cologne going to breakfast, he snuck down the stairs and into the onsen, feeling like a thief in his own home. He turned on the shower and scrubbed himself vigorously, wondering if he would ever be clean again. How could he marry Shampoo when he was lusting for another woman? How could she ever accept a soiled pervert for a husband? She was so clean, an untouchable goddess. Then Mousse remembered that Shampoo had stood naked in the same spot as him that very morning. Blushing furiously, he tried to drive the image of her naked from his head...his imagination was way too vivid now. He imagined Shampoo naked in the shower and touching herself and moaning the way that Ukyou had...and then how Shampoo would look with her head thrown back in orgasm. Ukyou had tightened her legs around Mousse's waist like a vice when she came, at the same time as her pussy clenched him in a likewise embrace. He could feel her pulsating around him right down to his toe and it intensified his own orgasm. When he'd shot into those hungrily undulating walls, it was as if they meant to drain him down to the last drop of his life force.

Mousse gasped when his essence splattered onto the shower floor, his heart was racing and he hadn't even been aware he'd been masturbating. He drew a deep breath and felt ashamed that he'd spoiled the place where Shampoo innocently cleaned herself, not knowing that a pervert had sprayed it with filth. He vowed that he would clean it before she used it again. But how would he get the same corruption off his own skin; from his own mind? Shampoo was so clean and good, an untouched angel in a world of evil. Mousse doubted she'd ever had a single impure thought in her head. She would certainly never debase herself by touching her privates. Like Mousse couldn't stop doing, he rarely ever used to do that.

Mousse dried himself off and looked in the mirror; he looked the same and was surprised his image wasn't as corrupt as he felt. Like some kind of perverse Portrait of Dorian Gray in reverse. Burying his head in the towel he moaned "what am I going to do?"

A couple weeks ago his only real wish was to have someone to go see movies with and to ultimately marry Shampoo.

Ukyou

Ukyou moaned when she came and then sat up in frustration. Self love seemed to just scratch the surface of her hunger. Her libido was out of control and she knew it. Her problem was the she'd denied even her own sex and therefore had been just as sexually repressed as Mousse. She'd always sneered when other girl spoke of their joy over having sex with their boyfriends and always had thought herself above such things. It had only ever seemed messy and disgusting to her. She knew that she would when she married Ranma and had been willing to go through with it in order to have Ranma's children or in the off chance that he enjoyed it as was his right as her husband.

Now a strange spice and a Chinese lover had awakened her sexually and it wouldn't shut off! She felt sexually charged at all times and had the most erotic dreams involving Mousse every night. She couldn't sleep without bringing herself to orgasm and that just seemed to make the cravings worse. Mousse teased and tormented her body each night with his fingers, tongue and cock in her dreams and she would awake up screaming in orgasm.

She found herself going out of her way to pass the Nekohanten in hopes of catching a glimpse of the unlikely object of her desire. She'd thought she'd even seen him once; she'd had to go home and relieve herself sitting down because her knees felt weak from even half of a glimpse of him!

She sighed and pulled on a fresh pair of panties as the ones she wore that morning were soaked, she been fantasizing in school about Mousse making love to her in a clearing in the woods while Ranma watched...then Kuno showed up and watched too, then Ryoga, then Daisuke, then Mikado...until pretty much the entire male student body was watching them and encouraged them. She'd had to hurry home at lunch to get herself off.

When she imagined making love to Ranma she felt fantasies of Mousse would do.

She sighed at she pulled on her pants, Mousse, a couple of weeks ago he hadn't even been on her radar. He was just the nerdy looking guy who followed Shampoo around and said sappy things to her. But that's wasn't true, he was cute with a drool worthy body. Now he was the red hot lover in her dreams and he'd completely vanished from her sight in reality.

She knew that he didn't want her, he was in love with Shampoo and what had happened between them had been an accident, a simple case of happenstance. Yet he'd been so kind to her after she'd become upset about losing her virginity that way. He'd prevented a possible pregnancy when other guys wouldn't have even cared and he'd covered for them both even though it caused him physical pain.

She was a bit...troubled by how he hadn't contacted, but supposed he wanted to forget all about it...and that hurt her a little bit. She'd heard that it wasn't uncommon for girls to fall half in love with their first man, but doubted that was the case with her. Perhaps she had a little crush on him? She groaned and rubbed her face; how she missed being a prude! Next thing she knew she would be calling the Nekohanten and hoping to get him on the line and hanging up just to hear his voice!

Sighing, she made a phone call and invited them to the one place she knew where to find him.

Mousse

Mousse was washing the floor when Ukyou walked in with Ranma and Akane. He could feel himself getting as hard as a rock just looking at her and turned his back on her.

"Ni hoi, you want table Airen?" Shampoo said excitedly.

"Yes for all three of us, I'm treating Ranma and Akane to your delicious food" Ukyou said sweetly. She felt a hunger that food couldn't satisfy just from seeing Mousse's back. She wasn't aware that he was beet red and trying to picture Ryoga wearing Kasumi's prize winning bikini in order to make his demanding erection subside. It wasn't helping hearing the same voice that haunted his dreams.

"Oh that so nice, I so happy you love our food that much" Shampoo said clapping her hands and bouncing in place.

"I sure am hungry" Ukyou declared, sending Mousse scurrying for the kitchen.

Ukyou

Ukyou spend a pretty penny feeding Ranma's huge appetite and an hour trying to get Mousse's attention as subtly as she could, yet he always walked by when she tried to catch his eye and acted like she was invisible. Even when busing her own table, he would smile politely at the others and ignore her. All she wanted to do was ask him to have a talk with her about their...unique situation!

Mousse

'Look at the floor, think of dead kittens and old nuns. Think of french kissing Kuno, or feeling up Ranma; do anything but don't look at her! Don't think of how her skin smelled or tasted, don't think of how her hair tickled your bare skin when she straddled you. She's not here!' Mousse thought frantically as he went about doing his job.

"Hey pal this is the wrong order!" someone in his section angrily called.

"This isn't our order either" another table bellowed. Mousse just walked on, too focused on his mantra to pay attention to them.

The two tables looked at each other and said at the same time "you have my order!"

Laughing, the woman at the first table stood up and exchanged them. "It's okay, no harm done; I have a brother about the same age as him, he's probably thinking about a pretty girl" she said to the other table. Of course Shampoo didn't notice as she was too engrossed in Ranma to notice the wandering disaster that Mousse had become.

"He's so not getting a tip" the other man mumbled.

Grabbing the water pitcher, he asked another table if they wanted some more water, only to completely miss both glasses and dump it directly over the customers. The woman ran out when her white shirt revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and the man threatened to sue Mousse before running after his large chested companion. Mousse made no friends there that evening.

Oddly enough neither Ukyou, Ranma, Akane nor Shampoo noticed anything amiss. Ukyou was too busy studying him with hungry eyes to pay attention to what he was doing. Finally Cologne spotted what was going on and sent him on break.

Ukyou

Ukyou noticed Mousse leave and quickly told her companions that she had to go to the washroom and followed him.

Ranma and Akane

Akane had been fuming how Shampoo was fawning over Ranma, until Shampoo announced she would go see about getting their desserts. After she left, Akane turned to Ranma and said what was bugging her. "Ranma don't you think it's odd that Ukyou invited me to come to dinner as well and especially to the Nekohanten? She never comes here as far as I know. Plus she's barely even speaking to us, it's like she came here looking for someone."

Ranma rolled his eyes at her "why do you always have to question everything? What you think she has a crush on Shampoo or the old ghoul? Despite what people think, Ukyou likes guys. We both should know that. Ukyou's a kind person; perhaps she realized that you both got off on the wrong foot when you met and invited you to get to know you better? Naturally she couldn't talk to us at her restaurant because she'd be too busy cooking and this one's the closest one besides hers. It's probably as simple as that. Now just enjoy the free food and relax" Ranma replied and resumed eating.

"I swear that she was heading for the door instead of the washroom and she's been gone a long time" Akane pointed out.

"Look I don't want to think about Ukyou's plumbing. She just ate a large meal, that's probably the reason. She'll be back soon I imagine" Ranma said dismissively.

Mousse

Mousse stepped outside for some air and stood in the alleyway, hoping that the autumn air would cool his overheated libido when he heard someone whisper, "Mousse is that you?" and Ukyou stepped into the alleyway to join him.

Mousse's eyes flew open and he flattened himself against the wall that marked the dead end of the alleyway. "Ukyou what are you doing here?" he squeaked nervously, hoping that she didn't spy the tent in his robes that her mere presence caused him. He felt trapped and knew that he'd be gone if she so much as accidently brushed his hand with her own slim one. He didn't like someone having this power over him, it terrified him.

"I came to see you, I need to talk to you about...the last time I saw you" she replied, sporting nipples that could have cut diamonds and had a waterfall between her legs.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea, Ranma or Shampoo might overhear us" he whispered back frantically.

"Not here, meet me at my place after you close" she hissed back.

"I can't" he whispered desperately back.

"Please Mousse", she said seizing his arm, a shock tingled through both of them at the innocent touch.

"I-I guess I could, but I'll just stay for five minutes" he said cautiously.

"Thanks Mousse" she said and happily went to pay the bill.

Mousse just groaned and lowered his head.

Ukyou

Ukyou paced impatiently while waiting for Mousse to arrive, hoping he was going to accept her proposal. She badly needed to get him out of her system for once and for all. It was like she burned for him. The doorbell rang and a nervous Mousse stood there looking like he was afraid she was a wild animal who would bite him. She stood there and drank in the sight of him.

"You wanted to see me" he squeaked, annoyed at the pathetic sound of his voice, bringing her out of her trance.

"Please come in and have some tea" Ukyou said leading him up the stairs while he reluctantly followed her.

Mousse nervously licked his lips when he looked at the table where they'd began making love and said "thanks I'll stand"

She took a swallow of her tea, "the last time you were here we..." she began.

"I remember" Mousse replied with a flame red face; as if he could forget that!

"I have a proposal for you. I want to do it again" Ukyou said.

"What are you suggesting?" Mousse cried thunderstruck

"I want us to keep on making love" Ukyou said. "It would be purely just for that. You and I are already in love with other people, so we'd be safe from us falling in love. We can meet here after hours or on your days off so no one would ever know" she offered.

"Have you gone crazy? The first time was purely a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong bowls of ramen! We were lucky that we weren't caught out! Why tempt fate? Shampoo would never so much as look at me again if she found out and I doubt Ranma would be much fairer to you!" he hissed and blushed when his penis sprang to attention and saluted her idea.

Ukyou smirked a bit at this, glad to see he was responding well to her suggestion "why should anyone find out if we're careful? I'll drink your contraceptive tea every day so we won't have to worry about accidental pregnancy. Mousses please say yes. Tell me you've thought about that night, how good it felt. I can't stop thinking about it, I can't stop thinking of you" Ukyou admitted, standing up so she could be closer to him.

"I-I can't stop thinking about you either" he admitted with a blush.

"It'll be just good clean fun, think of it as matrimonial training. You want to be able to please Shampoo when you marry her right? We can experiment and try anything you like" Ukyou offered.

Mousse let out a breath that he hadn't even been aware he was holding. His mind raced in the direction of silk scarves, over the knee spankings and other mild bondage scenarios he always dreamed about. He stared into Ukyou's eyes as she silently willing him to say yes. He realized that what he'd been dreaming of, he could have again; he could make love to her right now if he wanted. The girl was attractive and willing and she wanted him as well. All he had to say was yes, three simple letters was all it took. What she was offering had nothing to do with Shampoo or Ranma, it was about her and Mousse. No more rubbing himself raw, he could have the object to his desire whenever he wanted. But what of Shampoo? He couldn't cheat on her like this! "I-I" he began and then soft lips covered his and he was gone. He, who never received a loving touch, was being held by someone who wanted him. The last few sheds of his resistance melted away. His trembling arms enveloped her and he surrendered, allowing her to draw him onto her large couch.

Clothes seemed to disappear as if by magic as they explored each other's bodies, reveling in each caress on soft bare skin. Their tongues met and wrestled for what seemed like thousands of times while fingers fisted the velvet over steel of Mousse's penis or explored the hot, wet channel of Ukyou's pussy. It was Mousse how broke the kiss to move down her taut stomach to add his tongue to the pleasure his fingers were bringing her. Ukyou's moan were low and guttural while she was eaten out for the first time in her life, this changed into a scream when she came into his busy, willing mouth.

"Oh gods" she gasped out.

Mousse couldn't help smiling at her reaction to his ministrations. "I can wait to make love to you if you're too sensitive right now" he whispered to her while his fingers still gently titillated the soft petals of her sex.

He'd barely even finished say that when in one agile move, she was on top of him and settled her core at the tip of him. "I've been thinking about this for weeks, I can't wait anymore" she answered frantically.

Mousse grinned at the fact that someone wanted him, of all people, so badly. His smile soon vanished as his hand spanned her tiny waist as he helped her slowly impale herself on his length. She threw her head back in ecstasy when he was fully seated within her silken core with a moan of relief, she began to rock on him as she gave them both what they had been desperate for. Mousse had been worried that without the spice, they wouldn't enjoy it as much. But it was even better as it was less crazy, they explored each other fully and discovered what touches brought greater pleasure to their partner and encouraged each other to greater heights until they both came like a rocket. The second time was slower and as they moved together in a gentle boneless way that lasted for hours. Afterwards they snuggled and talked, coming to a deeper understanding of each other as only true lovers can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Mousse was blushing as he mopped the floor because he was thinking about Ukyou. He had a secret lover, him! The one who all the other Amazon males teased was going to marry the first girl who allowed him to have sex with her. Their affair had been going on for weeks and no one suspected a thing!

Each evening after Cologne and Shampoo went to bed; he would turn himself into a duck and fly over to her place, where she would turn him human again by the application of hot water. Therefore he would be naked, ready for her and so so willing! Ukyou had turned out to be not only a wonderful lover, but was willing to try anything. She'd put on her school girl uniform when he had blushingly asked if he could mildly spank her, adding another dimension to the bad teacher scene he's been dreaming about. It had been a fun night! Being tickled with feathers while bound to her bed had been just as fun. Ice jobs. Whipped cream. Nothing shocked her, then there was the night she'd shaven off her pubic hair and had come to bed wearing just tall leather boots and carrying a riding crop; how did she know he would like it like that? He wondered with a giggle. "What you think you doing?" Shampoo demanded when he spilled water all over her shoe.

"Sorry Shampoo, I didn't see you there" Mousse stammered.

"You acting really weird lately" she commented and left him alone.

Getting to his happy thoughts of Ukyou, he barely registered that he hadn't uttered one word of endearment to Shampoo; the girl he normally fawned over. Ukyou wasn't just his lover, she'd become a friend to him. After they made love, they would talk and he had really opened up to her and she to him. She'd told him about her dreams of opening a restaurant with her husband and Mousse had silently wondered if Ranma could even cook. She told him of how she came to be engaged to Ranma and thought it was rather said that this drove her to cross dress. She made such a beautiful woman.

Flashback

Ukyou lay with her torso resting on Mousse's while she traced invisible patterns onto his bare chest and looked at him as he lay back propped on a pillow resting against her headboard, they were covered by blankets. Ukyou had high colouring as they had just finished making love and a sleek contented look on her face. She smelled of sex and clean sweat. Mousse had his arms draped around her.

"Um that felt great" she mused.

"Glad to be of service" Mousse replied.

"I swear if I smoked that I would be having one right now" she added.

"Martial artists don't smoke or drink, our bodies are our temples" Mousse chided her. "Of course in your case it's a temple to the Pepsi that you drink by the gallon" he teased.

"Speak for yourself, apple juice fetishist" she teased back, dropping a kiss onto his right pec.

"Liking organic sugar-free apple juice is hardly a fetish" he remarked with a smile.

"You certainly do have tons of those. Now I'm thirsty, would you like some of that famous apple juice, you can't have sex with it though, only with me" she said.

"Sure" Mousse replied and she padded naked from the bed, and yelped when he spanked her. She returned and climbed back into bed.

"You should smile more, you never seem to smile outside of my apartment" she remarked.

"I guess I like you or something" he replied, she seemed to glow at this. "So what do you think would've happened if it had been one of the other martial artists that we know dining with you the evening of the passion spice incident?"

Ukyou thought about it with a slight frown, "Ryoga would have passed out the second I got naked and probably would have remained so throughout the entire time. Kuno would have went along with it, but would have called a priest and married me before we were done making love the first time. As for Ranma, he would have turned it into some kind of martial arts challenge and we'd still be battling it out, I guess. So I would have either been sexually frustrated, married or dodging blows. Of the four of you, I'm glad it was you" she replied. "Now how about you?"

Mousse frowned this time "Akane would have killed me the second the spice wore off. Kodachi probably would have put me in a cage and made me her sex slave. Shampoo would definitely have killed me. Add Akane's sisters to the equation. Nabiki would have blackmailed me and Kasumi would have probably cleaned me afterwards and made me a meal. Too bad it wasn't Kasumi" he teased and laughed when she playfully swatted him. "So that leaves me with dead, slave, dead, in hock up to my neck and probably married as well in a shotgun wedding. "I'm glad it was you also. He rolled her over and placed his organ at her entrance and whispered in a mischievous voice "Well Mrs. Kuno your husband isn't home right now. Think he would mind if I made love to you?"

"Just make sure he doesn't catch us," she said with a laugh and then gasped when he firmly, but gently thrust himself home. There was little resistance because she was well lubricated from their combined juices from before.

End Flashback

Mousse smiled at the memory. She teased him about his preference for the missionary position but understood why after he explained that pretty much any position where the female wasn't dominant, was taboo in his society, along with blowjobs. Therefore she allowed him plenty of both.

Mousse considered himself fairly average when it came to looks (despite what Ukyou said), he was pretty much blind and became a duck. Yet she wanted him and there wasn't a thing wrong with Ukyou. She was kind, smart, and beautiful with a wicked sense of humor. She treated him with respect and seemed to enjoy his company just was much as the sex. Sure there was the cross dressing thing, but Mousse had grown up with female warriors who weren't much different from her, so why worry about it? She even had admitted to him that sometimes she wished she could be the girly type, who could wear a pretty dress and only worried about stealing kisses from boys; that she felt trapped in a role she could never break free of. Yet she didn't know how to be the feminine type, Mousse told her she was just fine the way she was.

Then he frowned, the one thing he didn't get was why it was getting harder and harder to leave her at the end of each night. There always seemed to be one more conversation to finish, one more kiss to give before he went or was allowed to seek his own bed.

Ukyou

Ukyou hid a secret smile at school while she thought of Mousse, wondering what he was doing right that second. She cared about him a little more than she cared to admit. . Mousse for the most part was sensitive, considerate, easily dominated and almost feminine. Not that he couldn't be dominant once in a while, which just made their sex life a little spicier and hotter.

She went into the library as she wanted to kill time to let Mousse set up her place. She had a free period after lunch, so they'd gotten into the habit of meeting at her place to eat lunch together and have a quickie; not necessarily in that order. She turned on the computer and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Out of curiousity, she typed in the words "average size male penis" on a search engine and frowned at the results; she was pretty sure he was much bigger than that. Striking the image key, she peered at the image and decided that he was _certainly_ larger then what was coming up. She giggled and said softly "it figures, I lose my virginity and he has to have a donkey dick." She froze and quickly turned off the screen when a voice said.

"Hey Ukyou, doing a little studying for our history test" Akane asked her brightly.

Ukyou actually did like Akane, she was a nice girl. However she did have a habit of turning up at the worst possible moments. "I'm trying to choose a topic for my project for science class" she stammered and furtively took a drink of contraceptive tea out of her thermos. She normally had two cups a day just in case, she knew that one cup would be sufficient, but just wanted to be careful. Especially on the days when she saw Mousse twice in the day.

"Oh what were you thinking of?" Akane asked her.

"Still playing with ideas" Ukyou replied.

"Wow that tea smells good. What blend is that?" Akane asked sniffing it appreciatively.

"It's special blend I found in Chinatown" Ukyou said and then with a grin, she added. "Would you like to have the rest? You can return the thermos later."

"Sure would you mind" Akane asked her.

"Not in the least, I'm eating lunch at home" she replied, handing it to her. She almost laughed when Akane took a drink. She knew that the tea would do Akane no harm; it kind of thrilled her to watch the innocent Japanese girl drink it. Forgetting about the computer, Ukyou wished her well and went off to meet Mousse. Then she clenched her jaw when she realized that if Akane was to have sex, it would most likely be with Ranma. Ukyou frowned when this bothered her less than it should.

Akane out of curiousity turned the screen back on. Her jaw dropped and she turned beet red to be staring at a picture of a penis. Reading off what Ukyou had been researching, she wondered how she could possibly base a science project around this!

Ukyou sat in the onsen with Mousse eating the Chinese food he'd brought over with him. He'd been waiting naked in her bed when she'd arrived home. Slipping her uniform off, she'd dived in and joined him. He'd thoughtfully already placed the food containers on low in her oven for afterwards, knowing his mistress's insatiable appetite for sex and food right afterwards.

"Moo shu pork?" he asked her, holding out a bit on his chopsticks.

She allowed him to spear it into her mouth, "you seem to think I don't eat" she teased him.

"Oh no, I think it's great that you have a healthy appetite" he replied, placing the container on the rim and stroking her leg. She had her hair up so she wouldn't get it wet and looked gorgeous. "So many girls don't seem to want to eat in front of men and I think it's stupid. You should see how often customers come in on dates and the girl will only order steamed vegetables with half a cup of rice. Who could live on that!" he commented, sliding his hand between her legs to stroke her soft folds.

She playfully batted is hand away. "Now now, don't get me started, I have to return to school soon" she chided him. "Whatever happened to the prude boy I met" she teased.

"He met a femme fatale and she transformed him into a sex addict" he replied, placing his hand back there, in a few seconds she moaned and allowed him to draw her into him and they made love in the warm water, neither caring about the food anymore.

Afterwards they leisurely dressed. She became the ponytailed boy-girl with bound breasts, wearing her school boy uniform and Mousse looked like, well Mousse. "My mother sent me a photo of my house if you'd like to see it" he said, holding it out for her.

She studied it; it wasn't large but it looked like a nice home for a young couple. He'd explained to her that he was planning to take over managing his mother's commercial farm as she'd been hinting that she wanted to retire. Therefore she was having a house built on her property so that he could move into it when he married Shampoo. He'd explained that it was just outside of their village so she'd have no problems commuting when she'd taken over as leader. Ukyou didn't have the heart to tell him that she couldn't picture Shampoo living on a farm.

"It's got four bedrooms, one for us, one for an office and two for each child; plus a modern kitchen" he explained.

"You want to have two children?" she guessed.

"Yes a girl and a boy, children from the country are healthier I tend to find. I'm going run the farm and look after the children with my mother's help" he replied. "Therefore Shampoo can what she needs to in the village."

"I want two children also" Ukyou admitted. "Are you sure that Shampoo wants to live on a farm?" she asked him cautiously.

"It would be an adjustment, but she'd get used to it, it can provide a good living for us both and I plan to expand it. There's new equipment that I want to bring in and new crops that I think will thrive in our area" he said.

"I hope it works out for you" Ukyou replied.

"Ukyou, are you sure that Ranma wants to open a restaurant?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

She froze, in the past they'd joked and even sympathized with each other about the daily knocks they took for their unrequited loves. Yet lately, both Mousse and Ukyou seemed reluctant to mention either one. "Of course, I told you, he'll have his dojo and I'll look after the children while he teaches during the day and he'll help me in the restaurant and look after them in the evenings" she replied defensively.

"I hope it works out for you also" Mousse said replied, both felt that there was things that the other wasn't saying. However both were too cautious to approach the subject.

"Of course it will; Ranma and I are meant to be together" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Just like Shampoo and I" he replied. "If you don't mind, I would like to meet you here around ten tonight" changing the subject

"But why so late, I thought you weren't working tonight?" Ukyou said, feeling a bolt of nervousness shoot through her.

"I'm going to see a movie?" he replied.

"With who?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light and causal as possible.

"By myself, it's sneak preview of the new Harry Potter movie" he said.

"I've been dying to see that" she said. "Perhaps we could go together?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to go out in public together" Mousse replied, shocked that she was offering to. "You said it was too risky. It's opening tonight so most likely, there'd be someone there might who recognize us"

"We could go in disguise. Perhaps even be other people altogether. I know how you like role playing" she said giving him a sexy smile. She'd been amused to learn of Mousse's perchance for mild bondage scenes. Neither of them were really submissive and took turns exploring light, virtually pain free scenes that only seemed to spice things up a bit. Mousse just loved sex, pure and simple and she was almost a nympho by this point. They made love virtually every night and she loved being a little sore throughout the day, it made her a little more wicked and decadent. Mousse had not only sexually awakened her; he's given her her femininity back. She loved being held against his larger body and to feel the strength of him, whether it be him carrying her to the bed or pounding his lust into her.

"I don't know" he replied dubiously.

"Please, you could go with Akio" she suggested.

"What's she like?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

"You'll have to find out" Ukyou replied, a plan forming in her head.

"Fine how about I go as Mark" he replied.

"A western name, I've never gone out with one of those before. Is he handsome?" she teased.

"Very" Mousse teased back, warming to the idea.

'Very well, tell him that she's meeting him at seven at the theatre" she replied, getting out of her uniform.

"Where are you going? I thought you had to go back to school" he replied.

"I've got to get ready for tonight, lock yourself out," she said kissing him goodbye and flinging on her usual chef uniform. With purpose, she strode in the direction of the popular stores and catered to girls her age.

Mousse smiled after her, what a woman! Placing the uneaten food in her refrigerator, he fished out his key and locked up after himself. He wondered what disguise she was going to wear and then realized, he had no clue what he was going to wear either!

Ryoga wandered around Aichi and wondered why it looked so familiar as he'd never been there. He froze when he saw a familiar figure departing from a building, while looking nervously around. He gazed at the building and wondered where he'd heard the name Occhan before...and since when Mousse had been living in Aichi, he thought he lived Nerima at the Nekohanten along with the other Amazons?

Ukyou headed past the school and idly noticed that Kuno and Ranma were sparring, normally she would stop and cheer him on, but in her haste to shop for her disguise, all she thought distastefully was "those two are so immature?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ukyou

The first place she went to was her hairdresser's, gulping she pushed open the door, wondering if Nancy had some time free. "Hi honey, are you playing hooky today?" the voluptuous older girl scolded her, giving her a hug.

"Something like that" Ukyou replied. "I was wondering if you had time to do my hair?"

"Just the usual trim? Sure it just takes a couple of minutes," she replied leading her to a chair.

"Actually I was thinking something a little more...elaborate" Ukyou stammering, blushing. "Nothing that involves cutting it" she added.

"Elaborate? Like you mean curls or something like that? Wait you want an actual hairdo? Oh honey I've been waiting so long for this. What sort of event, dinner, your prom?" she gushed while lifting Ukyou's hair this way and that.

"Dinner and a movie with a friend" Ukyou admitted.

"A special friend?" Nancy asked, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Just a friend, I wanted to try something different with my hair" she explained.

"What sort of look were you going for?" Nancy asked.

"I would like something...softer" she replied.

"I think loose ringlets would look adorable on you and suit any occasion" Nancy gushed.

"Whatever you think" Ukyou agreed, feeling nervous.

"Good, then afterwards I can do your makeup and nails, I can my other appointments back" she offered.

"I don't really need anything else" Ukyou replied cautiously.

"Relax, I'll only charge you for the hair, I've been waiting for this day to come. If you finally got a date with Ranma; I'm happy to help" Nancy chided and pulled out her curling iron, Ukyou opened up to mouth to protest that it wasn't a date...nor was it with Ranma...and then it shut as she gazed in fear at the ominous looking object. "Ready for your transformation?" Nancy teased and started brushing her hair.

"Come on why can't I see?" Ukyou said with a nervous giggle. She had managed to talk Nancy out of painting her nails, but not out of making up her face and Nancy refused to let her look until she was all done.

"Just a little more," Nancy said as she used a little more lipstick on her. "Now you can see" she declared.

Ukyou stared at the unknown person in the mirror and said "holy shit"

Leaving the hair salon, she spotted a dress in the window of a shop. It was exactly the opposite of what she would normally wear, but so pretty that she stopped dead in her tracks. Staring at it, she felt herself being drawn into the shop as if by magic. Stepping into the perfumed air, she boldly marched up to the girl behind the counter. "Hi, could I try on the dress in the window? I don't know my size in dresses" she said nervously and then added "do you sell lingerie here as well?"

Mousse

Was still pondering what to wear, when he dropped by his local Chinese spice shop in order to pick up more ingredients to make contraceptive tea; Ukyou was going through his supply like it was going out of style! "Hello Mousse have you come to tell me that I'm the love of your life?" his flamboyantly gay acquaintance asked.

"Sorry Shu Yei, just came to get some supplies. I'll gladly will if that ever happens" Mousse replied, smiling at him, he was the closest he'd made to a friend since coming to Nerima. Shu Yei was a twenty year old man from Hong Kong, who worked in his father's shop.

He pouted at Mousse "I don't know why it's always Shampoo with you, I'm so much prettier than her" he said batting his eyelashes at him.

"Yes but I like girls" Mousse replied.

"I could change all that for you. Look at you, so much beauty wasted on the straight world"

"Fraid so" Mousse replied, handing him the list. Shu Yei started opening and closing drawers and pouring the herbs into bags to be weighed.

"So it's a Thursday, which movie are you taking yourself to see this evening?" Shu Yei asked conversationally.

"I'm going with a friend" Mousse said with a blush.

"Finally convinced Shampoo to go on a date? Good for you." Shu Yei, making it sound like it wasn't good in the least. He was a kind-hearted man who felt sorry for Mousse, as he privately thought that she was a bitch who treated him horribly.

"No just a friend" Mousse stammered nervously.

This caused the other man to narrow his eyes at Mousse, "A female friend by any chance?" he inquired

"Yes, but it's not what you're thinking" Mousse replied.

Shu Yei peered at the list again and remembered why the ingredients looked so familiar...with his female customers. "Mousse is this list for Shampoo? It sure can't be for Cologne, her uterus has to be dust beyond dust by now" he exclaimed.

"Of course not, Shampoo's a virgin. It's for..." Mousse replied and then slapped his hand over his mouth and went ten shades of red at once.

"Oh my gods, someone popped your cherry and it wasn't me! Mousse I didn't know you had it in you! What's she like!" Shu Yei enthused.

"I can't tell you that!" Mousse said flustered.

"Spare me the straight sex details; been there, done that, bought the t-shirt...donated the t-shirt to a charity shop. Not the way I swing, obviously. I mean her personally, what colour eyes does she have?" he demanded.

"China blue" Mousse supplied.

"Hair colour?"

"Like melted dark chocolate and goes to about here" Mousse offered, pointing to his lower shoulder blades. He was happy to be able discuss Ukyou with someone for once.

"Pretty face?"

"Gorgeous"

"She have a hot body that could stop traffic?"

"Yes"

"Big boobs?" Shu Yei asked, holding his hands in front of his chest.

Mousse just smiled and pulled them forward a few more inches.

"Yikes your kids'll never want to give those puppies up" he exclaimed.

Mousse blushed again at that "it's not like that" he assured him.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Shu Yei asked. "She sounds so perfect; there's got to be a flaw"

"Nothing she's smart, funny and nice. But she does like to dress like a guy" he admitted.

"You sure you don't like guys? So what, lots of girls prefer pants to skirts. Does she wear boxers?" he demanded.

"No regular female underwear, but with bound breasts and she wears a male school uniform to high school" Mousse elaborated.

"Sounds kind of hot, she have a brother?" he inquired.

"No she's an only child who owns and runs a restaurant and goes to school full time" Mousse supplied.

"Sounds like a keeper" Shu Yei said in a sing song voice.

"You know that the only girl for me is Shampoo" Mousse pointed out.

"Mousse you outrageous tart, stringing a girl along like that, she oughta spank you" Shu Yei teased, wondering why Mousse blushed at that. Then he got serious and asked the question that was on his mind, "listen does this girl treat you nicely and with respect?"

"How do you mean?" Mousse asked confused.

"Is she kind to you or does she yell something along the lines of 'stupid duck boy, I no like you, go away' at you? Shu Yei inquired, wiggling his hips as he walked, glaring at Mousse with an imperious expression on his face and pretending to check his nails.

"Who was _that _supposed to be? You sound like a badly dubbed movie" Mousse stated; Shu Yei only rolled his eyes at Mousse for not recognizing his obvious imitation of Shampoo. "Besides, when my...friend screams it's usually my name" Mousse explained with a trace of pride in his voice.

"Good gods, a sex joke from Mousse. Will wonders never cease?" exclaimed Shu Yei, he critically eyed Mousse's appearance and asked him "is that what you normally wear on dates?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mousse demanded.

"Nothing for everyday wear, but a gal likes you to look your best" Shu Yei advised. "Don't you own anything else?"

"No and I'm supposed to be meeting her in a few hours pretending to be another guy" Mousse admitted with a sigh of frustration. "All I have so far is that I'm wearing a pair of contacts that got last week."

"Role playing? How much fun! Who are you supposed to be, a muscle bound construction worker?" Shu Yei enthused and then said with a smirk, "wait a minute, since when do you wear contacts? I think you're trying to impress this girl."

"It's awkward not being able to see without my glasses, so my optometrist gave me a trial pair of disposable ones to try out" Mousse replied indignantly. "It's the truth!" he cried at his friend's knowing look.

"Okay to business, who are you supposed to be?" Shu Yei inquired.

"Someone named Mark, whatever the hell he's supposed to look like" Mousse replied. He was shocked when Shu Yei seized his arm and called "Dad, I need an hour off because I'm taking Mousse to my room for a makeover" he called to his father, who was reading at the cash.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" he muttered back and continued reading his newspaper.

"What are you doing?" Mousse cried as he was pulled up the stairs.

"_You_ need a new image for tonight and _I_ have tons of clothes" he replied.

"I don't think your type of clothing is _quite_ what she has in mind" he said nervously, eyeing Shu Yei's tight black velvet pants and lace up pink satin shirt.

"I have other clothes, don't worry I have an idea of what would suit you" Shu Yei promised and then Mousse was drawn into a bedroom full of pink ruffled white furniture with pink fun fur on the walls, he suddenly felt like he was trapped in a strange version of Barbie's playhouse.

"I don't know about this" he said dubiously, eyeing the huge round bed with its pink satin bedspread.

"Relax, I have butch clothes too and we're practically the same size. Let me guess, in jeans you take thirty by thirty four and wear size large shirts" Shu Yei said while flinging open an overstuffed closet as he stared at Mousse.

"I wouldn't know" Mousse said flatly.

"Yes I know, you've probably been wearing those same robes _forever_. Relax you're in good hands, I happen to be an expert when it comes to judging male bodies. Now where it is? I went as a goth boy to a costume party once and I'm sure that look would be perfect for Mark" Shu Yei said as he hurried dug through a myriad of flamboyant, rainbow coloured clothing. "I know it's here somewhere, ah" he said in triumph pulling out a basic black outfit. "Now try this on while I dig out the boots."

"You want me to take my clothes off in front of you?" Mousse said dubiously.

"No Mr. Prude, use the folding screen if you're feeling shy" he replied, pointing to a white folding screen with a painting of a naked man on it lounging on a divan on the front. Mousse blushed and slipped behind it, he removed his robes and then slipped into the form fitting black jeans and a black tank top that fit his slim, but muscular torso, like a glove. "I don't know about this" he stated, feeling naked in it.

"Just come out already!" Shu Yei insisted and Mousse reluctantly did. Shu Yei clapped his hands over his mouth and looked at Mousse with sparkling eyes. "It's perfect, you see, the gods made you beautiful and _I_ made you sexy" he announced. "Now try it with the boots and the leather jacket" he urged and handed both to him. The boots were twenty hole doc martens that were only half a size too big and the leather jacket fit like a glove. "Oh my gods, you look like a..." Shu Yei announced.

"Like a triad member or in other words, a thug" Mousse concluded.

"Oh come on, no one's going to recognize you like this, your own mother wouldn't!" Shu Yei protested.

"My mother would lock me up if I tried to wear this getup out of her house. Don't you have anything else?" Mousse asked in exasperation.

"No this is perfect. I see Mark as being someone who came from a good family but fell in the wrong crowd. He joined a gang, ran with loose women..."

"What loose women? I've only ever been with one person!" Mousse protested.

"...And got in trouble with the law. But he's always had a heart of gold and he's trying to turn his life around. Now's he's met a nice girl and wants impress her on their first date" Shu Yei said in a dramatic tone of voice. "Mark as a person isn't at all like how he appears; he's sweet, polite and a gentleman. He would never dream of entering a young ladies place alone, he'd worry about her reputation and try to protect it."

"Hold on a minute, this is a girl I sleep with practically every night, she's going to expect me to..give up the goods tonight" Mousse protested.

"Act all reluctant and play hard to get, girls love that" Shu Yei advised.

"And you've had so much experience with women?" Mousse pointed out.

"Just hem and hah went she invites you in, make her work for it. Act cool for once in your life. Girls love a challenge and Mark's sexy enough to have any girl Girls can never resist bad boys. " Shu Yei dictated to the dubious looking Mousse. Eyeing Mousse's silken fall, he announced "now for your hair"

"What's wrong with my hair? She likes it as it is" Mousse said suspiciously.

"You have a veritable mane, but your long pageboy's a dead give away as to who you are. Now sit down so I can take care of that" Shu Yei insisted and pointed to a small white wrought iron bench that matched the vanity it was in front of. Mousse sighed and sat on the pink silk cushion while his friend took a brush and started manipulating his hair. He allowed Shu Yei to gel back his bangs and only put up a little bit of a fight when he braided the length of his hair into a tight French braid. "Okay, Mousse meet Mark," Shu Yei said, leading him over to his full length mirror.

"Holy shit" was all that Mousse could say, scarcely believing that the person in the mirror was him.

Ryoga and Akane

"Oh Akane, how I wish you were here" Ryoga sighed as he walked down the street.

"I'm right here Ryoga, nice to see you again" Akane answered, getting used to running into her friend at strange times.

"Akane, what are you doing in Aichi?" Ryoga stammered with a blush.

"You're in Nerima" she answered without missing a beat, well used to his lost wandering ways. "Come on why don't you join us for dinner" she suggested.

"You want to have dinner with me?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course, since Ranma moved in, Kasumi's gotten used to people showing up unannounced and always makes extra food" she explained.

"Sure, I would love to" Ryoga replied. Then it clicked in, "wait isn't Ucchan's Ukyou's restaurant?" he asked.

"Yes" Akane answered with a frown, wondering where this conversation was leading. "She has the restaurant downstairs and lives upstairs."

"Why was Mousse coming out of her apartment? I saw him sneaking out of there earlier, he appeared to have a key" Ryoga explained.

Akane frowned at that and tried to think of a reason for that, Ukyou and Mousse didn't seem like close friend or anything. Certainly they didn't appear to know each other socially. "Why indeed?" she mused, turning the mystery over in her mind.

A/N

Nice to have my regular reviewers back, hi

I'm ending this chapter here as I get bored if I write anything longer. Longer=more to correct and I suck at that as you might have noticed :p

However I shall write the next installment when my boss allows me to, lol. Yes this is another reason why I have to do short chapters. Writing at work, my bad!

Sid


	5. Chapter 5

Mousse

"I think you're ready butterfly" Shu Yei said, admiring his own handiwork, Mousse looked amazing.

"I'm not sure I can do this" Mousse said blushing, he felt so exposed. "I barely even recognize myself" he commented, looking at himself from behind in the mirror. The black leather motorcycle jacket ended at his waist and it looked to him like his posterior would burst right through the seat of his jeans.

"That's the point of role playing; you get to be someone else. Just have fun with it, I'm sure she'll appreciate your new look" Shu Yei advised.

"I-I guess, I want to thank you for your help. Why are you doing this for me?" Mousse asked.

Shu Yei's normally grinning face suddenly went serious. "I did it because I happen to like you. You're a nice guy and kind. How did we meet?" he reminded him.

"Those guys were trying to attack you and I stopped them" Mousse replied; that was truth. He'd met the older man when he was being beaten up and had quickly disabled his attackers. He'd taken Shu Yei to Dr. Tofu and a friendship of a sort had developed between them. Shu Yei had been really grateful...and then had hit on him. As result Mousse got a severe discount at his shop and all the proposals he didn't wish to receive.

"They were gay bashing me and you stopped them. A lot of people wouldn't have cared to would have said I had it coming to me for acting like such a nelly. This is the least that I could for you, feel free to drop by anytime you need a new identity," Shu Yei offered.

"I can't stand seeing anyone suffering, I would do the same for anyone" Mousse added softly, unused to seeing Shu Yei looking so serious.

Suddenly Shu Yei's somber expression was replaced by his usual devil-may-care grin "enough of this, go get her tiger. You really do have a sweet tush" he declared, giving Mousse's bum a firm pat.

Mousse jumped and then laughed, "sometimes I don't know whether to hug you or kill you. You'll never quit will you?" he asked him.

"Not until you have a ring on your finger and your wife's popping out little Amazon babies" Shu Yei replied. "Now go see your cross dresser, you can leave your clothes here and pick them up tomorrow along with your order"

"Why bother when I can take them now?" Mousse said, he opened his jacket and tucked them out of sight.

"One of these days you have to teach me that trick" Shu Yei commented.

"You would have to dedicate yourself to years of training to learn my form of martial arts. That would mean eating no processed food, no drinking, no smoking and to be celibate in order to purify yourself" Mousse instructed.

Shu Yei pulled a face, "thanks keep your secrets to yourself then" he replied.

"Thought you might say that, thanks for your help" Mousse said and descended the stairs with his friend.

"Well I must say you look really different" Mr. Zhang, Shu Yei's father said to Mousse.

"I told you I was giving him a makeover Dad, what did you think I meant?" Shu Yei asked.

"What you usually mean" he replied. "By the way, your Papa called, he wants to know if you feel like having pork of beef tonight."

"I'm sorry I thought you were his father?" Mousse asked confused.

"He's my Dad and my other father is Papa; they're a gay couple" Shu Yei explained. "They paid a surrogate in order to have me"

Mousse looked at Mr. Zhang, he was middle aged and wore his customary combination of dark pants with white shirt and black bowtie, never in a million years would he have guessed he was gay.

"I know I don't look the part, believe me I was a real slut when I was Shu Yei's age, I could never keep away from pretty boys. He takes after me" Mr. Zhang explained with a laugh. "I guess it's true when they say it's genetic" he commented handing Mousse his order; which joined his clothes.

"Thanks" Mousse said. "Thank you both"

"Oh and Mousse..." Mr. Zhang added.

Mousse looked over his shoulder, "yes?"

"You look really good in those jeans" Mr. Zhang said with a wink, which set both himself and Shu Yei laughing...and Mousse blushing furiously as he exited their place.

He quickly walked to the theater and waited for Ukyou. There were plenty of girls waiting for their dates, but he failed to recognize any of them as 'Aiko' However he heard a rather brash young man insisting that a girl come see the movie with him, while the girl softly protested that she was waiting for someone. Not liking how he was acting, Mousse stared at them. The girl had her back to Mousse; she wore a pretty pink dress and had curly brown hair that tumbled down her back. A couple of curls on either side of her faced had been drawn back and fastened with a sparkly pink butterfly clip. Starting towards them, he asked her "Miss is this guy bothering you?"

She turned around and Mousse's jaw almost dropped "Mark?" she asked. Mousse could only stare back dumbstruck. Ukyou wore a pink sleeveless dress with a black belt that hung an inch below her knees; it was low cut enough to allow a glimpse of cleavage but was still modest. Her long legs were incased in what seemed to be sheer black pantyhose and she wore a pair of dainty black leather flats on her small feet. Her normally straight hair hung in loose curls that made her tough-pretty face look softer and more vulnerable. She also wore subtle makeup that made her large eyes look luminous, her cheeks had been highlighted with a little blush and she wore a pale pink lipstick that made her full lips look even more kissable. She looked gorgeous normally, but now she was a knock out. Mousse realized she was living her dream of becoming a different sort of girl, if only for one night.

Ukyou

She felt transformed in every way; it was she was literally walking in someone else's skin. Aiko was a shy and demure young girl who loved pretty dresses and lived for the special smile of a boy she adored. Ukyou not only looked different, but even walked different and talked different. She'd practiced to achieve Kasumi's soft way of speaking all afternoon, as Kasumi was the embodiment of all things feminine to Ukyou. So Aoki spoke in soft measured tone of voice. She'd been a little early for her meeting with Mark and had blushed prettily when boys softly commented to each other about what a babe she was. She looked shyly at the ground while she held her purse clasped before her in both hands. It was all going so well...until some jackass started insisting that she see the movie with him. She told his softly, but with respect that she was waiting for someone, but he wouldn't leave her alone. Her temper was starting to flare and she was about to punch him when she heard a familiar voice say "Miss is this guy bothering you?"

It was a good couple seconds before she actually recognized the black clad figure as Mousse. In the severe clothing and with his hair drawn back, he looked taller, a little wild and dangerously pretty. He looked powerful and sexy at the same time. Considering that he normally looked as scary as a cup of hot chocolate; it was quite the change and she loved it! She'd never seen him look so handsome and authoritative. "I'm fine now that you're here...Mark" she said in a voice that was sweet and seductive at the same time. She looked at the other guy and said, "see? I told you I was waiting for my fiancé. Thanks for offering to keep me company though" she flashing him a smile. He paled as Mousse glared at him and quickly backed off.

Mousse was dumbstruck for a second 'fiancé?' his brain was turning that over when she took his arm and smiled up at him in encouragement. "Sorry I was late honey. Were you waiting long?" he found himself saying.

"No it's okay, I was a little early. Thanks for helping me great rid of him, I always feel so safe in your presence" she replied in the same sweet tone; she was really getting into her role.

Mousse smiled and said "and I love being with you Aiko, now come on. I'll buy our tickets"

They both lined up and Mousse was served by the same girl who normally sold him his tickets. She usually just punched the price of a single ticket into her till, told him the amount and gave him his change and ticket with a polite smile. This time it was different.

"Hi there is this your first time coming here?" the cute brunette said, she was around his age with large brown eyes.

"No" he replied.

"I hope you'll come back again real soon" she replied, looking at him in a flirtatious way and winding a lock of her hair around her finger.

Mousse was shocked, she was flirting with him! On impulse he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the counter and said in what he hoped to be a sexy voice. "I think I might just have to do that if all the female employees are half as cute as you."

"I get off at ten if you want to drop your sister off at home after the show and come back. Perhaps we could go for a drink?" she suggested, staring into Ukyou's stony face.

"Mark honey, come on or we'll miss the movie. You know that babysitter's aren't cheap" Ukyou purred back to him and draped her arm around his waist.

"Right, let's go honey" he replied, giving the puzzled girl a polite smile and slight shrug.

Ukyou was surprised at how jealous she'd felt when Mousse had been flirting with the ticket seller; she knew that he was just testing out his new image and it meant nothing. Yet...her worries faded after they were seated and the lights dimmed when he almost shyly took her hand. She smiled back and leaned against him, rather enjoying the smell of leather coming from his jacket. He kissed the top of her head and slipped an arm possessively around her while they watched their movie.

Afterwards they realized they were hungry and walked around hand in hand looking for a place to go. "Oh it's open" Ukyou remarked.

"What's open?" Mousse asked, all he could see was a karaoke bar.

"The new karaoke bar in the neighbourhood. It's all ages, I've been dying to check it out" Ukyou replied, deciding that Aiko was a karaoke sort of gal, not that Ukyou herself didn't enjoy karaoke; she'd been told she was quite good in fact.

Mousse wasn't a karaoke sort of guy in any sense, but wanting to make his 'fiancée' happy. He looked at the display. "I'd love to see you sing darling. They seem to serve western style food, that's good enough for me, if it is for you" he said, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She nodded, still unable to get over how different he looked and how he was acting. He seemed more assertive, without being a jerk towards her.

The place was quite busy, so they had to share a table with another couple. "Hi I'm Aiko and this is my fiancé, Mark" Ukyou introduced them as.

The young blonde replied "Hi I'm Mokoto and this is my boyfriend, Hideki" she replied. "Would you like to see the song book?" she asked her.

"Sure" Ukyou said and slide her chair over so that they could share it.

"The waiter seems to be busy, why don't I get us a drink at the bar?" Mousse suggested.

"Sure I'll have a..." Ukyou began.

"Pepsi with a slice of lime because Pepsi tastes too sweet if you don't cut it with tartness" Mousse recited.

"You sure know me" Ukyou replied.

"I sure do" Mousse replied, giving her a peck on the lips, happy he could make out with her in public for a change, she blushed at this.

"I'll go with you" Hideki replied standing up.

They placed their orders and noticed the girls were laughing and looking at them. "What do you think they're talking about?" Mousse inquired of the other boy.

"Us" he replied with a friendly grin. "You haven't been engaged for long have you?"

"It's a recent thing" he replied with a shrug.

"Well I hope you don't mind me saying that your girl's gorgeous" he commented.

"Not at all, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Mokoto's a nice looking lady too" Mousse commented.

"She's the hottest girl at our school and she's with me. Man we're a pair of lucky guys" Hideki said.

"That for sure" Mousse agreed, he was watching Ukyou. Her face was animated by conversation and she looked amused and started to laugh at what the other girl was saying. He'd never seen her look so relaxed in public. She looked so lovely. He couldn't help a small laugh when after he got back to the table, she looked a tad guilty.

"Hi can I take your order?" the waiter said, arriving just on time as they normally do.

"Sure I would like to have..." Mousse began.

"The cheeseburger and fries, I can always tell what people want to eat. It's a talent of mine. And your lady friend will have a green salad with low fat dressing" he announced, assessing her petite figure...and uber feminine attire.

Ukyou didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered at how well her disguise worked.

Mousse looked at him in irritation "are you suggesting that my fiancée's fat?" he asked him calmly.

"Oh course not, it just that she's so petite and girls like her don't normally eat that much to help maintain her girlish figure" he hurriedly explained.

"If she's petite, it's because she lives a healthy lifestyle and exercises on a regular basis, not because she starves herself. She wants the club house sandwich with fries, not a salad of any form, with gravy on the side. I however will have the cheeseburger as you suggested. I suggest you keep your peculiar talent to yourself in the future and allow people to order off the menu" he said in a mildly threatening tone of voice and shut the menu with a snap.

"I'm sorry Miss, I meant no harm. I'll go place your orders" he said and hurried away.

"Thanks honey" she said to Mousse.

"Good for you, I hate people thinking I starve myself too. Do I look like a rabbit to you?" Mokoto asked Hideki.

"You do have a sweet, soft round tail" he teased, she just blushed and giggled.

"Now for the first time tonight, we welcome Aiko" the MC called.

"Looks like you're up" Mousse observed.

Mark and Aiko

"Great, I'll need one of these for luck" she said kissing him soundly, there were cheers and whistles in the background. Ukyou went up on stage, she was an old hat when it came to doing karaoke, but usually did loud songs by angry women, like Joan Jet and hadn't a clue what a girl like Aiko would sing. So she'd compromised by selecting a song by a man which she had the vocal range to sing. The first few bars of Love Song by The Cure started up and she got into it swaying in time with the music. She started singing while looking directly at Mousse, this caused him to shiver.

Whenever I'm alone with you,  
>You make me feel like I am home again.<br>Whenever I'm alone with you,  
>You make me feel like I am whole again.<p>

She held his gaze the entire time, seeming to know the lyrics off by heart. Mousse hadn't realized what a good voice she had. She seemed to dance as she sang and it was innocent, yet seductive at the same time as she gyrated in time to the music.

It was then that lines between imagination and reality became blurred and it became like he was Mark and her Aiko, a young couple engaged to be married. Mark watched the girl he loved singing her love for him and forgot Shampoo, while Ukyou had a similar epiphany. She left the stage to lots of applause and hugged him.

"You were so good!" he exclaimed, as she sat on his lap.

"I agree, do you to do a duet to Love Shack?" Mokoto inquired of Aiko.

Aiko just snuggled into Mark's embrace and said, "sorry I think we're just going to eat and head out" she said with a giggle, Mousse nodded.

They stood in front of her apartment door kissing "I should go now" Mark whispered.

"Couldn't you come up for just a little while? I could make us some tea" Aiko suggested.

"It's unseemly for an unmarried couple to be alone together. What would people say?" Mark said with a frown.

"We're engaged, we can spend time alone when we want. Please Mark?" she said stroking his cheek.

"Okay but just for a little while" he agreed.

Ryoga and Akane

Akane had been wandering the streets with Ryoga, after Ranma had sparred with him and defeated him, to cool Ryoga down she'd taken him for a walk. "That Ranma, I oughta" he snarled through fang toothed teeth.

Akane paused when she saw a young couple kissing and embracing in front of Ucchan restaurant, she thought there was something familiar about them and watched them. The boy leaned back and seemed to push up invisible glasses and then that's when it hit Akane as who they might be. After all, there was only one apartment in the building that she knew of and there was no reason why a couple would choose a well lit area for an assignation. "Ryoga do you think that that might be Ukyo and Mousse?" she whispered to him and pulled him into an alleyway and flattening herself against the wall. Ryoga peered at them and frowned.

"It's hard to tell, I don't recognize either one of them" he replied. They watched while the young couple seemed to chat for a bit, then the girl inserted a key into the apartment door and held her companion's hand while they went up the stairs.

"It has to be! Ukyou's the only one who lives there. Oh gods, I have to know what's going on for once and for all" Akane said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Ryoga looked that the building next door, none of the curtains in Ukyou's apartment were closed and the lights were out in the building.

"Akane I think I have a solution, but I would have to pick you up in order to jump onto the roof of that building. Is that okay?" he asked with a blush Akane nodded. With his heart pounding he picked his petite companion up, she seemed to fill his arms perfectly. With a powerful leap, they descended onto the neighouring rooftop with only a small thump.

Mark and Aiko

Mark sat with Aiko on his lap while they passionately kissed, each one seemed deeper than the next and their breaths were coming in gasps. Mark pushed her off gently. "I should go" he said in a strangled voice.

"Stay with me Mark, I love you want to be with you tonight" Aiko said staring at him intently.

"I thought you were saving yourself for marriage?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"You're the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I want to be with you now in every way possible; no one's going to know that I wasn't a virgin on my wedding night but you" she practically begged him.

"I don't think that...we should wait..." he protested and that died when she pushed off her dress and stood before his wearing a black lace and pink trimmed bustier, a matching thong and black lace topped stayups.

"I want you" she whispered to him. Cupping his cheeks with her hands she drew him into a sweet kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. While she watched, he slowly undressed for her until he stood naked before her with his organ standing tall, proud and ready. With a shy smile, she held her arms open to him; he stepped forward and was enfolded into a loving embrace. He gently undid the clasps of her bustier and laid it aside. She lifted her hips obligingly while he tenderly removed the wisp of lace of her panties, leaving her stockings on. Kissing her first, he nibbled his way down the hollow of her throat until he suckled and teased her sensitive nipple, each of her moans like treasured music to his ears. His fingers slid down her taut belly and through her soft nest of dark curls, drawn to her silken wetness that he knew would fit him like a glove. Cupping her sex, he could feel her heat and sense her need. Parting petals of her sex, he slipped a digit into her sheath to find it throbbing and ready as he himself was.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to his sweet fiancée.

"Make me yours" she replied with a brave smile. Mousse entered her gently and although his rational side knew that he wouldn't find a hymen there, he almost expected to find that obstruction. With her legs wrapped tightly around him, he rocked into her slowly, he could feel her heartbeat and whispered words of love to her, punctuated by kisses and she returned both a thousand fold.

Ryoga and Akane

"I can't see anything" Akane commented.

Ryoga went into his pack and pulled out the binoculars that he normally carried around. "Here try these" he suggested.

Akane peered through them. Pacing a bit, she finally managed to find a proper vantage point and almost dropped them when she saw Mousse standing before a bed wearing just his braid, smile and a hardon. She gasped.

"What do you see Akane?" Ryoga asked.

"That can't be right," she thought as her ears burned, but she couldn't look away when he hutched over an equally naked Ukyou and proceeded to kiss her and then suck her nipples.

"Let me see" Ryoga said and took the binoculars from her.

He raised them to his eyes, and then Akane, remembering how easily he got nosebleeds; she suggested "Perhaps you shouldn't Ryoga"

Ryoga looked at her skeptically and then froze at what he saw; the two naked figures undulated on a bed while wrapped in an embrace as they moved together. Then Mousse reared back and draped Ukyou's legs over his shoulder so that Ryoga could see Mousse's glistening tool thrust and burrow into his partner's willing body; Ryoga could see everything so well that it was like he was right there in the room with them, watching them, hearing them, smelling the scent of sex in the air...and that's when Ryoga got a massive nosebleed and passed out. Akane just managed to rescue the binoculars and after finding a towel in his pack, she placed it under Ryoga's head and tied a bandana around his head to staunch the blood flow. With nothing else to do until Ryoga woke up to get them down, she lifted the binoculars up again and got a lesson in sex that she was never likely to forget. She went several different shades of red while she witnessed her friend's erotic ballet, but it was like a train wreck; she couldn't look away.

Mark and Aiko

After the aftershock of love play had faded, Mark drew Aiko onto his shoulder. She was sleepy, but satisfied and curled against him like a kitten. "I know you can't stay but will you hold me until I go to sleep?" she asked with a yawn.

"Of course my love" Mark whispered and snuggled into her embrace, reveling in her body warmth and just being able to hold her.

"I love you" she whispered as she succumbed to sleep. She smiled as she heard him whisper it back on the edge of sleep itself. Mousse soon was asleep too.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Work got busy yesterday so I can only post it now. Again thanks for the regs who are reviewing and those who aren't into this pairing for just dropping by to say Hi. You're so nice :)

Have a lovely weekend everyone, more chapters to come!

Sid

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Ryoga and Akane

Ryoga sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. He noticed the slim figure with her back to him and tentatively whispered "Akane?"

She lowered the binoculars and turned back to him. She was still madly blushing, yet felt fairly calm even after what'd she'd witnessed. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better now, what'd I miss?" he asked, remembering what they'd been doing on the roof. "What I think was the missionary position, doggie style and some other positions I couldn't even identify. Of course I only learned about these through listening to locker room talk. I believe that Mousse and Ukyou have gone to sleep now, they haven't moved for a while" she replied.

"Why did you watch?" he asked her.

"I was curious and I honestly couldn't look away, even when I tried. It was...so weird that I knew both of them, I'll never at them the same way again. I've certainly never seen them do...that before. What are we going to tell Ranma?" Akane cried.

"We're going to say nothing" Ryoga replied. "It's none of his business and they obviously don't anyone to know about them."

"But she's his fiancée and Mousse's with Shampoo. They're cheating on them; they have every right to know that!" Akane cried in indignation.

"Right, I doubt that the marvelously multi engaged Ranma would care too much. I'm sure Ukyou simply can't find a place to put all the presents he buys her and probably has to take off her huge sparkly diamond ring whenever she cooks. Akane, he treats her like she's one of the guys." Ryoga stated. "He barely pays any attention to her and Shampoo acts like she hates Mousse's guts. Ukyou and Mousse both seem like lonely people to me...if anyone understands that it's..." Ryoga started and couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry Ryoga, I never though...t" Akane said with sympathy.

Ryoga waved her concern away, "getting back to them. Have you ever invited Mousse or Ukyou to dinner?" he asked er.

"No we don't tend to associate with the Amazons unless they need something from us or we need something from them. They seem pretty insular anyway. As for Ukyou, she's hardly a friend of mine"

Akane pointed out.

"Who does Mousse hang around with? Certainly not Shampoo, she always ridicules him and slaps him down when he tries to get close to her. As for Cologne; it's not like she treats him like he's her honourary great-grandson. He left everything he knew to follow the woman he loves into exile and she acts like a bitch to him. I doubt he's made a single friend here. He doesn't go to school like you and Ranma, so it's not like he gets to meet new people. The only people he probably knows in Nerima are us, so it's not a real shock that he would seek another woman's arms. As for Ukyou, she doesn't have parents to support her. She has to run her restaurant in order to survive financially and goes to school fulltime, that's quite an achievement for a sixteen-year-old girl. Therefore she doesn't really have time for friends and she certainly receives no emotional support from her so-called fiancée. He only goes to her for free chow and barely even talks to her when he's right in front of her, I doubt he's ever so much as hugged her. Therefore it's not a surprise she would look for affection elsewhere. Whatever lies between them is their business and no one else's. Let them have their fun; they'll either announce that they're a couple when they're ready or their relationship will die a natural death?" Ryoga concluded

"I could never have premarital sex, I'm saving myself and I thought Ukyou was too" Akane stated.

"It's kind of pointless when you're both saving yourself for the same person, obviously someone's going to lose" he pointed out.

"I guess, but that doesn't make what they're doing any less wrong" Akane replied. "However I will keep this a secret if you do" she promised.

"You're a nice girl Akane" Ryoga said and got them both off the roof. He took one more peek inside their window before he left and was relieved to see that one of them had drew the covers over them. Ukyou's head was cushioned on Mousse's breast and his cheek rested against the top of her head. For a second Ryoga imaged them as Akane and himself, Ryoga also was a virgin who didn't believe in premarital sex anymore than Akane did, yet he felt wistful at the cozy scene he was watching. "Sleep well my friends, your secret's safe with us" he whispered while Akane led him back to her place as he was staying there temporarily.

Mousse and Ukyou

Mousse woke up and stared at the time, he knew it was late, but also knew that neither Shampoo nor Cologne really cared enough to notice his comings and goings. He carefully drew himself out of Ukyou's embrace and gently covered her. Using her shower, he washed the smell of sex from his skin and gel from his hair. Using a brush that he kept at Ukyou's, he brushed his hair into its usual loose style, slipped into his robes and put on his glasses, he'd already taken out his contacts in preparation of their love play. Silently he padded back into Ukyou's room and watched her sleep. He couldn't help smiling; her hair was now in messy curls sprawled across her pillow. In sleep she looked younger and vulnerable and felt a wave of tenderness towards her, she'd slowly wormed her way into his heart and knew that their affair had to end soon. He tried to imagine what it would be like if he didn't have to sneak back to his own bed. What if he could remain here and wake in her arms, to have breakfast with her before she had to go off to school? He tried to picture her groggily drinking tea and then putting on her uniform to pursue her high school career. She would kiss him goodbye and with him not being in school, he could probably man her restaurant until she got back, therefore increasing her profits. He wouldn't dare make her specialized food of course, but could offer decent Japanese and Chinese style breakfasts, along with western. It seemed like a wonderful life...but not his to claim. She would marry Ranma, a man who was far too immature and emotionally damaged to make her a decent husband without extensive therapy; a man unworthy of her. While he, Mousse would marry the long time woman of his dreams and return to China with her. Some day, all that Ukyou and Mousse would be to each other was mysterious smile of fond remembrance.

She shifted as he sat gently on her bed and then reached her arms out to him. He lightly kissed her. "You leaving now Mousse?" she asked him in her normal tone of voice.

"Yes I'd better get back" he replied.

"Wish you could stay" she said with a yawn, not realizing that this caused his heart to skip a beat. Opening her eyes a little wider, she asked "so you prefer Aiko over me?"

Mousse smiled at her tenderly "Aiko was gorgeous and sweet, but I personally like girls who have more spirit and a perchance for calling people jackass" he replied. "Did you like Mark?" he countered.

She pretended to ponder this "he certainly looked sexy and was...very manly. However I prefer guys who wear Chinese clothes, are good looking in a more subtle way and are just plain sweet" she teased back. "Will you come after work?" she asked, wishing he could stay.

"Don't you ever get sick of seeing me?" he whispered back to her as he stroked her unruly hair back from her face.

"No" she replied, with more vehemence when she'd intended, something flared then died in his eyes.

"I'll be back tonight" he assured her, after giving her one more hug and kiss. Mousse had to force himself to leave, his head spinning at how much he wanted to stay with her. Ukyou smiled as he tucked his Mark disguise away and she listened while he padded down the stairs. Suddenly her place seemed so empty. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, an idea occurred to her that would allow them to live together without anyone suspecting a thing.

Mousse went home and let himself into the apartment, he was surprised when he found Shampoo up so late watching TV. "You're up late" he commented.

"Yes well you really late" she replied, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "I no can sleep. What your excuse?"

"The first movie was sold out, so I had to hang around a coffee shop until I could to see the later one" Mousse replied.

"Oh that make sense, you want to watch TV with me?" she asked.

He startled her by saying "no thanks, I'm just going to head off to bed. I'm beat" he replied with a yawn.

Shampoo couldn't believe that Mousse was turning down a chance to spend time with her! He still pursued her, but he seemed less...enthusiastic about it then before. "Mousse you feel okay?" she asked.

"Just tired, it's been a long day and we have to be up soon to open the restaurant. You should try and get some rest yourself" he advised her in a distracted kind of way, his mind still preoccupied with thoughts of Ukyou. "Goodnight Shampoo", he called over his shoulder as he headed upstairs for bed, wondering how to break it off with Ukyou; the idea was killing him.

That night he arrived at Ukyou's place with the idea unresolved in his mind. He had snuck out of the apartment by scaling down the wall, needing to be dressed to face her. Letting himself into her place, he walked into her living room and accepted her hug of greeting. "Sit down I've been dying to speak with you," she enthused as she poured him a cup of tea.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, laughing at how happy she was to see him, it made him sad and glad at the same time.

"I had a thought, why don't you come work for me? I need a waiter and you're an experienced one. I'll pay you a much better wage so that you'll have more money to spend on Shampoo!" she explained.

Mousse interrupted "wait I..."

"Here's best part, you could pretend to rent out my spare room so that you'll be closer to your work. Of course you'd only have your stuff in there; you'd be sleeping with me in my room. It's brilliant! People wouldn't suspect a thing, it's not like anyone knows about us and it's totally normal for restaurant owners to steal waiters away from other people's establishments"

"But I need to be with Shampoo" Mousse protested, while another part of him begged to take the offer.

"Oh you do?" Ukyou replied, "wait right here" she remarked and scurried off.

Mousse sat on her couch, confused and not sure what to do. When Ukyou reappeared wearing a Chinese outfit similar to what Shampoo normally wore and a purple wig that had been styled like her hair, his jaw dropped in shock at this. "Ukyou..." he said in a stunned voice.

"Isn't it great? My hairdresser picked out the outfit and did the wig for me; I figure that you might like me to wear this to bed once in a while. "Hiya, what you think?" she asked twirling around for him.

"Ukyou stop!" he cried.

"What, don't you like it?" she asked him. He answered by pulling the wig off her and running his fingers through her tumbling strands.

"No I don't want you to look like Shampoo; I want you to look like Ukyou. We can't do this anymore and I can't accept the job nor move in with you. My place is with Shampoo and wherever she lives, so shall I" he said with regret in his voice and feeling like he was lying. "Ukyou if I was single...if I wasn't already in love..." he started and trailed off when he saw how sad she looked.

She composed her face into a cheerful expression even though it felt like her heart was breaking "You're right, I guess it's dumb idea. I'm going to marry Ranma anyway and he probably would hate the idea of my living with another man. He's the jealous type you know" she replied, with forced enthusiasm. "I guess you and I should just go to bed and nothing else from now on"

He shook his head "we need a clean break, no more sleeping together anymore. I'll still be your friend and if you ever need anything, I promise I'll be there for you. We need to end this now before the people we love get hurt."

"I guess you're right" she said with a catch in her voice, she was just managing to keep control.

"I'll never regret the time I spent as your lover, it meant the world to me" he said softly. "I think I should go"

"I guess, bye Mousse" she said giving him an awkward hug. "Take care of yourself"

"You too, Ukyou I'm sorry" he said as he set his key down on her coffee table.

"Me too sugar" she replied. She waited until she heard the door close and then sank down on her couch and burst into tears. She hadn't cried since her father's funeral and one particularly lonely night after she'd had a few drinks to mourne Ranma's inability to love her. She cried for a long time until she finally let it all out. Lying on her couch afterwards, she realized that her life was going to be as she planned it, she would marry Ranma and they would open a restaurant together and have a family. Someday Mousse would become a distant memory, but for now felt like her heart had been torn out.

Mousse

Mousse carried on as normal, he worked when he was scheduled to and lived his life in Nerima as he always had. Yet he felt hallow, he started finding faults with Shampoo that he'd been blind to before. She was a selfish, spoiled, immature girl and although he loved her still, he had to wonder why he had never noticed these deficiencies before? He still admired her beautiful face and stunning body, but didn't care of her personality as much. Plus he started to get irritated by how stupid she sounded with her butchered use of Japanese. He found himself comparing her to Ukyou and mentally slapped himself whenever he did.

With a sigh he stepped into Shu Yei's shop, "Mousse my future husband, how delightful to see you. Naughty boy, I was expecting you to come tell me how your date was days ago" he chided, wagging a finger in his face.

"I came to return your clothes" Mousse replied, setting the bag on the counter.

"Oh you could have kept those if she liked the look," he replied dismissively. "Here I put together some more tea for you in case you're in need it already. If you're going to insist on having straight sex, you'd better be safe...or name it after me."

"I don't need it anymore" Mousse replied, looking up at his friend for the first time., Shu Yei was surprised at the dark rings under his eyes.

"Mousse what happened? Did she dump you?"

"No I dumped her" Mousse said out loud for the first time. "I dumped her because I love Shampoo and I was getting too attached to Ukyou. She was the kindest and sweetest person, she was always so happy to see me, to hold me, to make love to me..." Mousse started and then burst into tears. Shu Yei stepped around the counter and pulled the younger man into his arms, he accepted his embrace. Stroking Mousse's heaving shoulders he whispered "shit of all the times for my fathers to have a quickie upstairs"

Mousse was sitting in Shu Yei's living room feeling embarrassed by his outburst "sorry about that" he muttered.

"Don't worry about it, you can drape yourself all over me whenever you want" he replied, setting a cup of tea in front of him. "You know just because you met Shampoo first, doesn't automatically mean she's the girl you're meant to be with" he advised him.

"She's the only one for me" Mousse said. "Besides, Ukyou's engaged to marry the man Shampoo's also engaged to.

"Wow just when you think the straight world is weird enough, it throws something else at you" Shu Yei commented. This brought a ghost of a smile from Mousse.

"She's already in love with him; she's planned her whole life around him. She just wants me for my body, she wanted me to move in with her so that we could make love on the sly, but I couldn't...I care too much about her to become just a sex slave to her while she waits for that idiot to make an honest woman out of her." Mousse explained with a groan, expecting to his friend to laugh. Instead he gave him a look of sympathy. Shu Yei was picturing the life of abuse that he knew Mousse would suffer at the hands of Shampoo if he married her...and his heart went out to the younger man. He knew that Mousse was suffering, but was glad that he'd met his Ukyou and had for a brief time experienced the embrace of a tender, loving female. He'd have hated to see him go to his martial bed a virgin and assume that all women were violent and cold like Shampoo. Then he wondered what was wrong with Ukyou; he couldn't imagine someone not being able to love Mousse after they got to know him.

Yes more to come, again the chapter started getting too long for my liking. Tune in Tomorrow.

Btw, anyone want to give me your thoughts on a passion spice induced Ranma/Akane night? Yes? No?

Sid


	7. Chapter 7

Akane

Akane noticed that Ukyou appeared to lose that her whirlwind of energy that she normally possessed and was creeping about the school like she was a ghost. She seemed pale and haggard, as if she'd aged ten years in a few days. She didn't even seem to be talking to her friends and ate lunch alone in the school yard, even though it was autumn the weather not all that warm. Akane suspected that something had gone wrong in her relationship with Mousse and that was confirmed one day, when she walked by Akane and Ranma with barely a nod to either of them.

"Hey Ukyou, what's with you?" Ranma called; kind of annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Oh hi Ranma, it's nothing. Just have a lot on my mind with the exams coming up" she explained with a forced laughed.

"Oh okay" Ranma said in confusion, but Akane had noticed that her eyes were swollen from crying. She herself was familiar with that look after crying alone in her room after Ranma had said mean things to her that day. That he accused her to being unfeminine and ugly really disturbed her sometimes. She didn't really know how she felt about him. She'd originally been happy to find out that Ukyou, her rival, seemed to be with another boy. Now seeing the other girl look so miserable, her heart when out to her. On impulse she excused herself from Ranma and ran after her.

Ukyou

Ukyou studied the photo of herself as Aiko and Mousse as Mark. Motoko had taken it of them in the karaoke bar. She'd been gracious enough to get Ukyou's address to send her a copy, as well as a friendly note asking if she and Mark wanted to go out with Hideki and herself sometime soon. The note was written on pink paper with a rainbow at the top and each i was dotted with a heart, this had managed to make Ukyou smile a bit for the first time in days. She'd felt touched that the other girl had asked her, whereas she used to have sneer at get a note like that in the past.

She studied the picture, Mousse's arm was looped around her as he smiled at the camera and she was making a peace sign. They both looked so different, yet happy. Had her face really been like that when she looked at him? Did she look at Ranma like that too? She seemed to glow with happiness in photo and it was...disturbing. She brushed a tear away and wondered if she was in love with Mousse. Was she? He was all she could think about, dream about. She'd had a crying jag from seeing him in the market carrying bags for Shampoo; he'd trailed after her like a well trained pet while she ignored him and walked ahead, only acknowledging him long enough to issue orders to him. With Ukyou he'd only paused long enough to give her a polite and nod of recognition, before scurrying after Shampoo. Ukyou had felt envious of Shampoo and saddened that such a sweet guy meant so little to her as he begged the cold girl for crumbs of affection. If Mousse had truly been Ukyou's even for a day she'd have given him her heart and showered him with love.

"Hey Ukyou, you okay?" Akane asked her.

Thrusting the photo into her pocket as far as it would go, she turned to look at the blue haired girl. "Akane, what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I thought I'd eat my lunch with you if that's alright" Akane said, sitting down on a rock next to the chef.

"I thought that you normally ate lunch with your friends" Ukyou replied, it was true. Akane always sat that the popular table with her friends, where suitors for each girl would shyly approach them as they held court. Ukyou had never been invited to their table.

"It's such a nice day outside. You mind if I stay?" she asked Ukyou, opening her bento box and smoothing the napkin over her knees.

Ukyou looked up dubiously; it was a chilly, damp day with the threat of rain in the air. Had Akane gone crazy, she wondered. "Knock yourself out" Ukyou replied dismissively, wishing she'd just go away.

Akane grinned at her "so what do you do when you're not working?" she asked her conversationally.

"Go to school or do my homework" Ukyou replied.

"Got any hobbies?" Akane asked, not to be deterred.

"Cooking" Ukyou answered.

"What are you wearing to the spring dance?" Akane inquired, grasping at straws in an attempt to draw the other girl into conversation, she was a stubborn as a mule.

"I'm going to be working that night, I have to make a living and have no time to worry about frilly dresses or dancing with boys" she said coldly, feeling sad at the memory of how happy she'd been when she'd bought her Aiko dress, of course Akane didn't know this. Suddenly she had a vision of bringing Mark with her to the dance; he'd have looked wonderful in a tux. Pretending she had something in her eye, she rubbed away a tear. "Akane what do you want, it's not like you're my friend. You don't even like me and I know it" Ukyou said with a sigh of exasperation.

"I wanted to talk to you because you look so sad and I wanted to make sure you're okay" Akane admitted, it was on the tip of her tongue to admit that she knew Ukyou's secret, but she couldn't think how to word it without it sounding she was trying to blackmail Ukyou, and that Akane was the _middle _Tendo girl. So she kept silent about it.

Ukyou studied Akane; she seemed to be genuine in what she was saying. "I'm fine...I got some bad news recently but I'll get over it" she assured her. "Why do you care?"

"I know that we got off on the wrong foot, but I actually like you. I admire you for being self supportive and going to school full time. That takes guts. You're a strong woman who really doesn't need anyone and I admire that" Akane replied.

Ukyou studied her to see if Akane wasn't mocking her; she could tell she wasn't. That was another thing that she'd hated about Akane in the past; she was so darned sweet and nice. It was hard to stay mad her...and hard not to like her. "I'll get over it, thanks for caring Akane" she replied.

"Hey if you ever need someone to talk to, or to hang out with, just give me a call" Akane said, placing her hand on Ukyou's shoulder, she gave it a squeeze, even though Ukyou wasn't a touchy, feely sort of person. Ukyou allowed it; she missed being touched. Mousse had brought out the cuddly side of her that she'd suppressed after her father died. He'd been the last person to hold her...and never would again. Ukyou felt her eyes flooding with tears at Akane's innocent affection and stood up and turned away from her.

"I have to go" she said. "I have to stop at home to pick my math book, I forgot it on my table this morning" she explained.

"Okay see you later" Akane replied, wrapping her lunch back up and dusting off her skirt.

Ukyou retreated and then looked over her shoulder when she got herself under control. "Akane?" she called softly after her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Ukyou said and then walked softly away with her head held high and her spatula on her back.

Akane and Mousse

As she had a free period, Akane went for a walk... only to discover a bespectacled glazed looking duck quaking sadly and limping. She was surprised and not surprised to see Mousse this way at the same time. On impulse, she picked him up; he looked rather surprised by this. She went to the nearest convenience store and asked to use their washroom. The confused owner provided her with the key, gave her a cup of hot water as requested and watched in surprise when she took her pet duck into the washroom with her. He wondered if she was some kind of pervert and paid close attention to her.

Akane set Mousse down, and placed the water beside him. "If you can throw knives with your wings, I assume that you can pour water over yourself right? He nodded at this. "You have clothes with you or do I have to go fetch some?" she asked, blushing at how she'd last saw him...she'd seen far too much of him for her tastes. He reached under his wing and pulled out his robes. "Good, I'll meet you out front" she told him and shut the door after herself.

"Where'd your duck go Miss?" the clerk ask, visions of her sacrificing it in his washroom to some unknown god filling his head...and her making a huge mess in his clean bathroom. What would the health inspectors have to say about that?

"That's a long story, he'll be out in a minute" Akane replied, the clerk's jaw dropped when a bespectacled long haired young man walked out.

"Thanks Akane and thanks for letting us use your bathroom sir" Mousse said with a bow, placing the styrofoam cup in the trash.

"No problem" he said in shock, he checked his washroom after they had departed and only found some small puddles of water on the floor. "Where the fuck's the duck!" he asked himself.

Akane examined Mousse; he had a gash on his forehead and seemed to limp, but seemed to be unhurt otherwise. However he looked dreadful in other ways, his face looked pale and drawn, his hair greasy and lank and even his normally pristine white robe was stained. Akane had never seen him look less than perfectly groomed, no matter what the environment and circumstances. "You okay? What happened?" she asked him.

"The usual, I got Shampoo mad at me, so she punched me and kicked me into the stratosphere. In this case, she asked if she looked nice in a dress that she'd bought for Ranma, so I told her that she could earn plenty of money if she wore it in the streets and propositioned sailors" he replied in a bitter sounding voice.

Akane was shocked; Mousse had never spoken about Shampoo like this before. "I take it she was mad?" she stated.

"Whatever, the fact that I breath seems to annoy her" Mousse said and in a world weary voice. "Thanks for your help; I have to get back to kiss my future wife's pampered ass. I hope she's not in the mood to give me anymore flying lessons"

Akane felt sorry for him, he'd never complained about how Shampoo treated him before, he seemed so cynical and so lost. They both did. On inspiration, Akane came up with a plan. Perhaps if Ukyou and Mousse got to talk they could work out their differences? "Mousse your restaurant isn't open on Sunday's right?" Akane asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would care to come for dinner that night?" Akane asked him, planning on inviting Ukyou too as her family and Ranma were supposed to be gone that night and she could and Ryoga to leave them alone together.

"Why I'm not one of your suitors? I'm supposed to marry Shampoo remember? Yah me" he said sourly and mumbled something that sounded like "stupid bitch"

"I just realized that we don't really know you that well and thought perhaps you would like to hang out for a bit" she replied.

"What's the catch?" Mousse asked, now wary of women inviting him to dinner.

Akane looked at him full in the face, even with his glasses on, she could see he'd been crying. "No catch, just come at seven" she replied, giving him her sweetest smile.

Mousse thought about it, even an hour spent away from his nightmare of a home was tempting. While Ukyou held her sorrows in, his he couldn't repress his. His hunger for affection had turned to bitterness and rage, he could no longer keep his anger in check when Shampoo yelled at him or Cologne clunked him with her staff. How he'd ever put up with a pair of harpies like them in the first place he didn't know...but he still loved Shampoo, he reminded himself firmly. After all, Ukyou only wanted Ranma. "Okay, I'll come. Thanks Akane"

"Is your leg okay?" she asked him.

"I hit it on a rock when I fell into the pond at Kuno's place. Fucking alligator, I barely escaped with my life. I think it's just a sprain" he replied.

"I hope you feel better" Akane said sincerely.

The concern in her voice almost made him start to cry again. "Me too" he replied.

Akane had managed to convince Ukyou to come as well and was in the kitchen cooking, until Ryoga took over, worried that Kasumi's kitchen would be condemned as a biohazard before their guests could arrive. He assigned Akane the task of chopping the vegetables. "I still think this is a bad idea" he commented.

"Come on, you and I will go out for a bit, leaving them alone to talk about their relationship. They both seem so miserable. Just think, candlelight, a nice dinner, it'll romantic. They'll be bound to work out whatever went wrong" Akane enthused.

Ryoga looked at her while he deftly poured the slaughtered carrots into the seafood stir fry they'd decided to serve. "Haven't you ever noticed that if you try inviting just a couple of people over, that all of Ranma's fiancées and foes show up" he pointed out.

"But they're no way that they could know about this. I only invited Mousse and Ukyou, Ranma's not even here tonight, he's playing poker at Daisuki's place tonight and my family and Mr. Saotome are visiting the spa that Kasumi got coupons for. No one's going to be home for hours. Nothing's going to go wrong" she replied with a shrug.

Ryoga just gave her a hard stare, which kind of lost its edge because he was wearing a pink frilly apron. Ryoga having to survive on the road more often then not and was actually really good in the kitchen, unlike Akane. She could only watch with envy as he seemed to dance around it, chopping, frying and stirring.

There was a knock at the door, "sounds like our first guest has arrived" Akane enthused.

She opened the door and stared in shock when Kuno stood there "I heard you were having a dinner party, I assume that my invitation was lost in the mail. I brought red roses for my lovely hostess" he said.

"Ryoga, Kuno's here" Akane called nervously.

"Ah told you, invite him in. I made plenty" he said with a laugh, glad he made extra. Apparently a summer spent working in a prison as a chef paid off.

"Kuno would you like to come in?" Akane said, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Why yes, but it's customary to address to guests by their first names, not last, as in Mr. _Tatewaki _Kuno and Ms. _Kodachi_ Kuno, or do peasants do it differently?" Kodachi chided, stepping in front of her bother.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you were even invited, my twisted sister" he greeted her.

"Oh I heard about a soiree being hosted at my Ranma darling's place and wouldn't dream of not attending" she replied.

"Gate crashing you mean" Akane said looking at them through narrowed eyes. "I don't recall inviting either of you"

"Really Akane, you shouldn't be rude to guests" Kodachi chided and walked into the kitchen to help herself to a drink.

Akane was fit to be tied when her family returned home, "a pipe burst, so we're going to redeem the coupons another day. Ummm something smells good" her father commented.

"Oh my Akane how nice, we're having guests over, is that nice Ryoga making dinner? I'll go give him hand" Kasumi commented.

"Looks like a party Tendo" Soun commented.

"You betcha Saotome" Genma agreed, pulling out the sake.

Akane opened the door to admit Mousse, Shampoo...and Dr. Tofu. "Hi Akane, Shampoo invited herself here and we ran into Dr. Tofu on the way over...so she invited him too" Mousse explained sourly.

Just then Ranma stomped in, "The card game go cancelled when Daisuki's Mom when into labour. What a stupid excuse to end a game, I was winning too" he cried in irritation. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Akane and Ryoga decided to throw a surprise party, isn't that nice?" Kasumi replied, passing a tray of drinks around.

Ukyou was surprised when she arrived; she looked around and saw only rival fiancées or Ranma's foes. She wondered what was going on; Akane had promised only a small affair with a few friends, yet she didn't see a single person she considered to be a friend, or even a friend of Akane's for that matter. All she saw were the normal pain in the asses that Ranma seemed to draw to him like honey to bees. Her heart plunged when she saw Mousse standing beside Shampoo.

Ryoga meanwhile was cackling in the kitchen and plating up his food. "How the hell did they all know about this night?" Akane snarled at him.

"I think they might be psychic" he replied, adding garnishes to each plate.

"How are Ukyou and Mousse supposed to talk now?" she sighed. Actually they were going out of their way to avoid each other; Mousse clung to Shampoo as if he was afraid Ukyou would abduct him. His heart raced to see her and he longed to talk to her, to at least hear her voice. They both gulped when they were seated next to each other and quickly looked away and talked to other people. This caused Akane to grit her teeth and gnash them in frustration.

"Shampoo can I pour you some more juice?" Mousse asked, leaning towards her.

"Out of way Mousse, you're blocking view of Ranma" she growled back. Ukyou could feel her temper flare at how Shampoo was treating him. Standing up she went up to Ranma, "Come on Ran-chan, eat from my plate"

As for Ranma, he was getting frustrated at how all the girls were trying to feed time, finally he stood up. "Leave me alone, I can feed myself" He cried fending off both Shampoo and Kodachi at the same time, not realizing that he'd knocked over Ukyou until her plate broke with a loud crash.

Mousse was on his feet in a flash and helping her up, his face was like thunder as he held her against his side and glared at Ranma. "How dare you knock her down like that!" he cried.

"Chill Mousse it was an accident" Ranma retorted, wondering why Mousse seemed so mad.

"I'm sick to death of this place and of all of you people" Mousse snarled. "What wrong with you! Why do you want to all marry a guy with all the subtly and social graces of Conan the Barbarian! He's rude, he's crude and eats like a pig" he demanded of the fiancées. They could only gape back in surprise. "You don't deserve any of them, you treat them horribly! You treat Ukyou like she's a guy when you're not even fit to shine her shoes! Do you have any idea how incredible this woman is? She's smart, she's funny, she's an amazing cook, she's an incredible lover..." Mousse shrieked at Ranma and then shut up when he realized what he'd just said and blushed.

"Wait did he just say they were sleeping together?" Kuno demanded of his sister.

"I knew she was the cheating kind" Kodachi said with satisfaction in her voice.

Shampoo pushed forward and stood in front of Mousse, "this true?" she demanded.

"Yes it is" Mousse admitted, staring at the floor. Mousse's head flew to the side when she hit his cheek with an open handed smack "you have no right to challenge me for hand in marriage anymore; you have sex with other woman while trying to win me. Now you forfeit right, you're filthy and disgusting, true Amazon husband to be swears his virginity to his future wife"

"Hey" Ukyou cried.

"You stay out of this slut, tribal business and not yours" Shampoo snapped.

Both froze when Mousse started laughing without mirth "oh that's rich, neither one of us would have made love in the first place if you weren't trying to cheat at the matrimonial game by eating food with Ranma, spiced with strong aphrodisiacs. Funny how you can't be bothered with me until someone else likes me. Which is it, was the contrary jewel correct and you have a little crush on me? Or does the fact that I've pursued you for so long appeal to your vanity? Did you ever even like me?" he snarled at her. "Well, I won't be your whipping boy, find someone else to kick around." He turned to Ranma "well Ranma say something" he said to the boy who was just watching them with an annoyed expression on his face.

Ranma pointed at Mousse and said "I challenge you for the hand of Ukyou" in typical Ranma fashion, everyone else did a faceplant.

"No" Mousse replied.

"What?" Ranma said in shock.

"I said no, women aren't a trophy to be won. They're people who are kind and understanding and who put up with buffoons like us. Ranma you have four fiancées and I doubt you know any of them, have you ever talked to any of them, ever really talked to them and found out their dreams and desires? Gotten to know any of them? You keep on accepting challenges for your suitors, even Kuno once and then you abandon them and leave them twisting in the wind. Decide who you want to for once and for all!" Mousse cried."I'm leaving here tonight; I've obviously been here for too long if I'm starting to get just as nutty as the rest of you. But before I go, I have something to say each and every one of you! Ranma grow up, there's more to life than martial arts! Ryoga if you love Akane tell her and for gods sakes, go home and go back to school. Wandering lost around the world isn't going to earn you an income. Kuno, Ranma's your pigtailed girl, he's Jusenkyo cursed just like me, except he becomes a girl. Kodachi, get some therapy and bring your brother with you. You both are nuts! Akane there's nothing wrong with you, continue with your studies and then get as far, far away as you can get for university. Kasumi there's nothing wrong with you either besides being kind of blind to a man who loves you. Nabiki, stop being such a money grubbing bitch. Soun Tendo, why are you so intent on getting a daughter who isn't even old enough to vote yet married? Same goes for you Genma, on that note, you're the reason why Ranma's so fucked up. Had you left him at home with your wife he might know table manner, social graces and would probably be ready to become a husband to any one of these girls. You should be locked up for child abuse, a son is meant to be loved and nurtured, not to be used as a bargaining chip. Shampoo, fine with me. Dr. Tofu, grow a pair and ask her out already before you accidently kill someone." he yelled to the room at large and then turned to Ukyou. Taking her hands, he stared into her beautiful face and lowered his voice. "Promise me that you'll find someone worthy of you to marry. Don't settle for some deal your father made when you were just a kid. Ranma might be a good man eventually, but he's not ready yet" he said to her softly.

"Mousse..." Ukyou said, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

"Please I want you to know that the time I spent with you was happiest time in my life and I'll always..." he said and then fled from the place, unable to finish. She could only stare after him.

"What a lousy party, I'm going home" Kodachi announced.

"I'm coming with you, can you believe he said about Ranma being my Pigtailed Goddess, as if"

Ukyou walked out of the party with her head held high, she didn't say anything to anyone.

Akane and Ryoga

Akane had been surprised when Mousse had said that Ryoga was in love with her. She saw him sneaking out to the dojo and followed him.

Sitting beside the forlorn looking martial artist, she whispered "is it true?"

He looked up at her, his brown eyes tormented. Akane had always thought that he was cute. "Yes, from the moment I met you" he replied. "You should also know that I'm P-Chan, I'm Jusenkyo cursed just like Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo. You can hate me if you want for sneaking into your bed" he said hanging his head.

"Hey you make a cute pig" Akane teased, realizing why Ranma had hated her pet so much now, it was kind of flattering. But even as P-Chan, Ryoga had never tried to peek when she underdressed and usually even left the room.

"He laughed when Akane's stomach growled, "You never did get to eat" he commented.

She blushed "neither did you, wait a second. I've got some food in here" she cried and went to the bar fridge they kept in the office.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked, taking off the lid.

"It seems to be general toas chicken with rice. Shampoo showed up in the dojo a few days ago and seemed to be upset to find me here; she muttered what seemed to be some Chinese curse words and threw this at me. I put in the fridge as I hate to waste food, it should still be good. Would you like to share it with me?" Akane asked him.

"Sure, it smells really good" Ryoga exclaimed.

Sharing one pair of chopsticks, they took turns eating. Ryoga's moans of appreciation increased when he looked at Akane, he felt light headed and couldn't stop staring at how cute she was, and then he blushed when he found his eyes drawn to how her firm breast proudly pushed out her sweater. He then stared to notice how her skirt was hiked up a little, exposing a hint of firm thighs and rounded calves. Her skin looked so soft to the touch that he imagined how it would feel under his hands. He grew hard at the idea, unaware that Akane was staring at it.

Akane couldn't stop staring at how Ryoga's penis tented his pants, she'd gotten a look at Mousse's and found herself wondering how big Ryoga was and then blushed at her thoughts and averted her eyes. Trying to distract herself, she stared at Ryoga's chest and then realized how hard and muscular it was, she then found herself examining his hands and wondered if they would be calloused from his living rough and how that would feel on her nipples. They grew hard at the idea. She could feel a tingling between her legs and rubbed them together slightly, reveling at the feeling of her damp folds caressing and fluttering against her aroused clit like butterfly wings. She grew even damper at the idea of Ryoga stroking it. Doing all those things to her that Mousse had done to Ukyou. Watching them had made her feel dirty, but had excited her at the same time. She wanted to do them right now...with Ryoga! She moaned as she imagined how Ryoga would feel as he plunged into her, stretching her and filling her, her virgin sheath suddenly felt so empty and throbbed with need.

Ryoga was as hard and a rock and throbbing, the more he tried to ignore it, the worst it became. When Akane moaned, he jumped, especially when Akane's small hand settled on his still confined members and jerked it instinctually. Ryoga lost all control and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He pushed her skirt up and settled his hands on her firm cloth covered rear to force her against him. Akane began rubbing the still panty covered petals of her sex against the slightly rough cloth and gasped as his hardness ground against her softness. She moaned and began riding along its length; her pussy was on fire and slick as an oil flood. It was her hands that guided his roughen fingers inside her bra to squeeze her tender buds, it felt so good. Akane lost all control and latched her lips onto his and rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat, he caught her muffled scream in his mouth when she came. He grinned when he saw the wet spot on his pant leg and pushed her back and reached his hands under to skirt, she gave no resistance when he pulled the soaked cloth from her body and down them her legs. She pawed at his shirt, until he helped her pull it over his head with shaking hands. His pants quickly joined them and then he sat before her wearing just his boxers. Reaching forward he undid her skirt and pushed it down, revealing her fully naked from the waist down. She pulled off her shirt and undid her bra and pushed it off of her, wanting to feel those fingers again. Taking a hold of his hands, she guided them back there and then down to her pussy to show him how to touch a woman as she'd learned from her lone night of being a voyeur. Ryoga proved to be a quick study as he rubbed her swollen clit and explored her hot moist channel. It felt so good to him, especially because it was Akane's pussy. Akane loved the feel of him fingering her, but it didn't seem enough. Pushing him back, she reached down and pulled down his boxers, positioning herself at the swollen mushroom head of his sex, she locked eyes with him. With a single lunge on her part, he ripped through her hymen and she was fully impaled for the first time in her life. Ryoga cried out as she sheath gripped him and she began rocking on him. He held her hips and thrust lunged into her until they were both exploded in perfect unison.

However, the spice wasn't done with them yet and Ryoga took her from behind while rubbing her clit, Akane exploded several times in orgasm, until he joined in her flood. They made love three more times in a row, exploring many positions until they both fell into an exhausted satiated sleep, curled around each other like kittens in a heap of their discarded clothing. While they slept, the spice left their system's.

A/N

Someone yesterday suggested that they would prefer a Ryoga/Akane spice induced scene and I couldn't resist that. It's Ryoga the most virginal seeming of all of them, lol, poor guy needed to get his pipes laid.

Some people seemed to like the idea of Ranma/Akane, expect the person who wanted all three (you know who you are, bad you). Wow that threw me for a loop, between Akane, Ryoga, Ranko and Ranma there's so many direction to head in, might have to do a one shot for that sometime.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, looks like this puppy's coming to an end soon.

How will Ryoga and Akane react next? Will they be caught? Feel free to send your thoughts on this matter.

Sid


	8. Chapter 8

Ryoga and Akane

Akane stretched like a kitten and wondered why she felt sore in a places that she'd never even had touched, except in order to clean them. Of course she knew about masturbation, but thought it to be disgusting. She frowned when her bed felt so hard...and her pajamas seemed to be missed. Besides that, her pillow really warm and lumpy. Cautiously she opened her eyes and lifted her head up slightly, seeing that she was resting on a well sculpted male torso made her eyes go wide with alarm. Turning her head, she stared into Ryoga's sleeping face. His hair was rumpled and his bangs flopping into his closed eyes. Akane then became aware that his one arm was draped around her and his hand cupped the side of her right breast and his other hand rested on her...naked rump! With a shriek, she leaped away from him. He sat up startled and looked at her with terrified eyes and shrieked in return when he realized that Akane was naked. This caused her to shriek in response and clasp an arm over her breasts and slap a hand over her privates. His nose bleeding, Ryoga quickly averted his eyes, "Akane why are you naked...why am I naked?" he stammered and then blushing furiously, shielding his own privates. "What happened last night?" he demanded.

"I-I think we made love" Akane stammered back and then the memory hit her, "oh gods we did!" she cried.

Ryoga opened and closed his mouth, processing the memories as they returned. "Akane I would never have forced myself on you, I would sooner die! Please believe me. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I know you wouldn't...oh gods what happened to make us act like that!" she cried. "I was a virgin! I would never...it was like I wasn't myself!" she cried and tears started running down her cheeks.

Ryoga pulled his pants on and with trembling hands gave her her clothes, turning his back on her so she could dress. She pulled on her skirt and sweater, not bothering with her panties as they were soaked and her nipples too tendered to bear her bra, those she shoved into her pocket. "It was like I wasn't myself either. Akane please don't cry" he begged her and pulled her into his arms. Akane needed to be held after so traumatic an experience and knew in her heart that Ryoga wasn't responsible, she'd always felt safe in his presence and what happened had done nothing to change that. "I want you to know that I've never even kissed someone either, I feel the same" he said softly to her. He was too kind hearted to let her know his own devastation at losing what he'd intended for his future wife.

"What are we going to do?" she sniffled.

"We'll do whatever you want. What do you want to do? I'll marry you if you'll have me or leave your life forever" he promised.

Akane could only laugh bitterly; he was the only person in her life who'd ever cared about her opinion about marriage. If it had been Ranma, she'd be a wife by morning while both fathers rejoiced in their downfall. "I just want to go to bed. I'm not ready to handle this" she sniffled.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the house" he said, going to pull on his shirt, and then he realized it was covered in blood where Akane had been lying on it. "Akane you're bleeding!" he cried in alarm, as he noticed drops of blood leaking down her thighs. She glanced down and her eyes grew wide with alarm. "We have to get you to a hospital!" he cried.

"But my father will find out!" she cried.

"I think this is more important," he admonished her and he pulled the struggling Akane after him as easily as if she was a willow branch, in his determination he found the house. Flinging open the door, he called. "Kasumi, we have to get Akane to the hospital, she's bleeding to death!"

Ranma came sprinting down the stairs, followed by his drunken stumbling father. "Has someone attacked her?" he demanded.

Ryoga and Akane both blanched at this and than Ryoga remembered Mousse's speech and about how he and Ukyou had eaten some kind of aphrodisiac laced food that'd caused them to make love against their will...and that the food had come from Shampoo! "No we ate something that forced us to...make love. I think it was the same sort that Ukyou and Mousse ate" he explained in a steady voice, his concern for Akane suppressing all embarrassment. "Now she's bleeding and we have to get her to a hospital."

Akane could only cling onto Ryoga as she tried to avoid her father's look of disappointment.

"Have you ruined my little girl? She's an engaged woman!" Soun cried with huge tears rolling down his face.

"What of my son! Akane how could you do this!" Genma cried. "Have you no shame?"

Akane stumbled and said "I-I...please daddy we didn't want this to happen...we never meant"

Ryoga's temper flared, "enough" he cried. "Your daughter might be bleeding to death and you're worried about a stupid engagement! Come on Akane, I'll take you to the hospital myself.

"He's right, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ranma agreed. "Come on, I'll go with you" he announced, this earned a look of approval from Ryoga, who still had his arm around Akane. Ranma looked at Akane and said "I believe you both." There wasn't a doubt in Ranma mind about this; Ryoga couldn't even look at Ranma's girl form topless without dying of embarrassment, therefore the idea of him getting naked and have full blown intercourse with Akane was virtually unthinkable! Not to mention that Akane had always struck Ranma as being a bit of a prude.

Dr. Tofu stepped forward, he'd been drawn into a game of mahjong by a drunken a Happosai and had been listening uncomfortably to tales of coitus he had had with an Amazon cutie and a lecture on the merits of garter belts versus stayup stockings. "You see without the garter belt on, the panties come right off. Mind you there's something so sexy about garter straps...and some women put their panties on over top of them. That kind of ruins the look..." Happosai slurred as he took another swig. Dr. Tofu had watched Kasumi go up the stairs earlier and wished he could have said a simple good night to her without making an ass of himself. He rose in alarm at what Ryoga said and sprang into action.

"I'll drive you to the hospital" he offered. Glancing at Soun and Genma, he said "If there was a mandatory parenting school, I would make you retake it" he said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked, groggily coming down the stairs in her bathrobe. Nabiki was with her and the normally unflappable girl looked alarmed.

"Get dressed and go help you sister get cleaned up and changed into something comfortable" he ordered her, taking charge of the distraught teenagers. "Ryoga, put a shirt on for gods sakes, Akane you need a sanitary napkin and Ranma, you can't wear boxers and an undershirt to a hospital" he lectured, unaware he'd been able to talk to Kasumi for once.

"What's wrong with Akane?" she asked.

"She's bleeding from her..." Ryoga started and then coloured, not able to finish the sentence. Kasumi stared at the blood on her clean floor noticed how upset her sister looked and guided her up the stairs with her.

"I know the gynecologist that's normally on staff this time of night; I'll give her a call" Dr. Tofu called. As Akane was led up the stairs, Ranma was stone faced as he processed what happened. Ranma felt...betrayed, he couldn't help himself...but at the same time relieved. He'd been thinking all evening about what Mousse had said and wondered if some of it was true. He felt a soft spot in his heart for Akane, but wasn't ready to marry. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on Akane, but honestly didn't know how to deal with the emotional girl. What he wanted to do was go back to China to find the cure for his curse and then get back to training. He wasn't happy to be stuck in Nerima and having a fiancée he didn't want shoved down his throat all the time. He wanted to be back on the road learning new skills to become the best martial artist in the world. Not teaching students in some rinky dink town. He didn't like what happened between Ryoga and Akane, but saw it as being an out.

Akane was silent, she was an emotional wreck and allowed people to lead her around, only the presence of Ryoga made her feel better. She now wore a comfortable tracksuit in a dark colour and had a sanitary napkin in her panties. Kasumi sat in the front seat and had seemed shell shocked at what Akane had sobbed out to her, but no less supportive. Akane didn't resist when Ryoga took her hand, knowing that he was in just as bad a shape as herself.

Akane was ushered into an office, given a paper gown and told to strip everything off from below her waist and lie on the table, she hissed in pain when the lubed speculum was eased into her already tender vagina.

Ryoga got antsy at how Ranma's and Akane's father's kept glaring it at him as if he was a rapist and made a phone call to someone who would understand.

Ukyou

Ukyou was wondering what to do with the rest of her life, clearly her engagement to Ranma was over and Mousse gone forever, she brushed away a tear at the thought of the former. She could sell her restaurant and reopen one somewhere else. She barely wanted to face people in school the next day, what if they found about her affair? She couldn't see Akane gossiping, but Kuno and Nabiki had both witnessed it. She was still brooding when the phone rang. "Ucchan's" she said automatically when she answered it.

"Ukyou it's Ryoga. Listen what was that stuff that was in the food that you at with Mousse?" Ryoga asked.

"Passion spice. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Akane and I ate food that Shampoo made and we...we" Ryoga stammered.

"I understand" Ukyou replied. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the hospital, she won't stop bleeding. It's horrible and her family seems to be more worried about Ranma breaking up with her, than about her. They're treating me like I raped her. I would never, I was a..." Ryoga cried and then his breath hitched into a sob.

"I'm coming down" Ukyou stated and set down the phone.

Ryoga

Ryoga took his seat "I should never have trusted with you my daughter" Soun sobbed. "You ruined my little girl, you lecher"

Ryoga was sick of it all, "She's not ruined, she's the same as she was before. It's not like she was in an accident and is now severely brain damaged" he shot back.

"How do you expect my son to marry a woman who's been with another man? Perhaps Ranma should marry Nabiki or Kasumi?" Genma groused. Ranma just glared at him.

"She's no longer marriageable thanks to you" Soun cried back.

"In Japan 60% of female teens are sexually active and most of them marry later on in life. If a guy loves her, it won't matter to him that she's not a virgin" Ryoga replied coldly, not believing he was able to carry on a conversation about sex without dying of shame, to his potential father-in-law no less! But since the fear of death, well loss of virginity had passed, it didn't bother him anymore.

"Father stop bothering Mr. Ryoga" Kasumi said softly and that shut him up.

The doctor came out and ushered Kasumi, Nabiki and Ryoga to, into her office as Akane had asked for him to be there as well. Akane gave them a wane smile, she before the doctor's desk. "I examined her, it's no big deal. Some girls bleed heavier than other's when their hymen gets ruptured. She just had to use sanitary napkins for a few days until it tapers off on its own. You were a very smart young man to bring her here though; it shows that you care a lot for her" the doctor commented.

"I do" Ryoga said, staring at Akane, she blushed a little. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, there's minor bruising and her labia's swollen and irritated, but that's to be expected for her first time. The vagina's very spongy and elastic, so it should bounce back in no time" The doctor said, smiling at her own joke, not aware that Ryoga was as red as a beet; Akane quickly joined his odd skin tone. As for her sisters, they were flabbergasted at having to hear about their little sister having sex, Ryoga was just as bad and he'd been there to witness it! "There's every sign that the sex was consensual and she appeared to be well lubricated. However, I wouldn't recommend having intercourse for about a week to allow her time to heal. Now for birth control, I assume none was used?" she said, still not aware that all four teenagers were now glowing in the dark.

"No" Akane stammered.

"I might recommend that you take a plan b and then contact your doctor to discuss the various types of birth control methods available. Here are some pamphlets for you to look over" she said, handing them to Akane. "I'll have the nurse give you that pill, unless you're trying to get pregnant. You do seem kind of young for that, if you don't mind me saying"

"No I'll take the pill" Akane said and they hastily exited, relieved to be getting away from her.

"Good news, we worked it out. Akane will marry Ryoga because he's an excellent martial artist anyway and Ranma will marry either Nabiki or Kasumi. It's that wonderful" Soun beamed.

"I said I'm not going ta marry anyone" protested Ranma.

"Count me out Daddy" Nabiki answered.

"Oh my I still don't like young guys" Kasumi replied.

Suddenly Ryoga completely identified with Mousse's frustration and cried "no!"

"No but I thought you loved my daughter?" Soun "It's only right that you marry her after you took her virginity"

"I do love your daughter, I love her enough not to tell her what she has to do...or let other people do that that. Akane will marry who she wants, when she wants and that's final!" Ryoga walked over to her and took her hand. "Akane you're wonderful but I can't marry you under these circumstances. You should go to university and travel before you marry. I think Mousse's right; I do have to go back to school myself and make something of my life. Your fathers crazy, marriage is for older people who have already established their careers and are emotionally ready for it" he almost begged her.

"Ryoga, I don't want to marry you nor do I want to marry Ranma" Akane declared. "I do want to get married eventually, but not right now. I want to see the States and study medicine, my guidance counselor said I should have no trouble getting in medical school with my marks" she cried, glad that someone was willing to listen to her.

"Dr. Tendo, I like that" Ryoga encouraged.

"It's time I left" Ranma announced, ruining the tender moment in typical Ranma fashion.

"Where are you going?" Genma demanded.

"Back to China to find my cure and then...who knows?" Ranma said with a shrug.

"But what about the dojo?" Genma protested.

"Pop go home, stop freeloading. I'll get a dojo when I'm ready, I don't need this one; the price is too high for my liking. No offence Akane" he called to her.

"None taken" she replied.

"I guess that this makes us square?" he asked Ryoga, sensing a change in Ryoga's and Akane's relationship.

"You got it" Ranma answered, shaking his hand.

"Just take care of each other. I'm going home to pack" Ranma said and departed.

Akane studied, Ryoga he'd been so shy and afraid of talking to her before. Now he seemed a lot more confident and it made him sexier to Akane. She wondered if she was still on the passion spice because, although, she didn't want to become Ryoga's fiancée, she sure loved the idea of becoming his girlfriend.

Ukyou

Ukyou arrived at the hospital before everyone left. "Hey there, I hear you've been playing blame games and came to educate you in what Ryoga and Akane went through. I oughta know because I went through it too" she lectured to them.

"I'm not sure we want to hear this and my impressionable virgin daughters are present" Soun protested.

"Well you're going to hear it anyway. Relax the details stay with me, I'll just give you a rundown on the physical sensations..." she started and listed them all. "It's like every gal you're with if you're a guy becomes Angelina Jolie and every guy if you're a gal, Brad Pitt" she concluded.

"So why did you continue your relationship with Mousse if passion spice only last a few hours?" Ryoga asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"That's none of your business" Ukyou replied.

"I'm just asking in case it affect my or Akane's judgment in the future" he replied.

"He's got a point" Nabiki agreed. "I think you should answer the question," leaning forward to hear the answer.

Ukyou blushed and rubbed her hands together nervously "I think I became addicted to the physical sensation and talked Mousse into going along with me. I mainly wanted to know at first if making love always felt that way" she answered hesitantly." Also I wanted to see him again; he went to such great lengths to protect my reputation. He also comforted me about how upset I was by my loss of virginity."

"I could see why that would be in both cases" Akane agreed and didn't seem to notice when both her father and Ryoga blanched at this.

"Was it?" Nabiki asked.

"It was better," she replied.

Ryoga recovered and said "But I thought that sex without emotional involvement wasn't supposed to be that good. I was always told that being with someone you care about was the only way to go"

"I cared a lot about him" Ukyou said with a sniffle and then found herself telling them all everything about her affair with Mousse, minus details, to the emergency room at large four Tendos, one Saotome and one Hibiki.

"That's so sad how he broke up with you" Kasumi said with a sniffle.

"I can see why he did though" Ryoga commented.

"Why's that?" Ukyou asked him.

"When you asked him to move in with you, you made it sound like you wanted him to remain your secret sex toy until you got married to Ranma. That's harsh" Ryoga pointed out.

"I agree" Akane said.

"But I was trying to tell him that I wanted to be with him. I didn't know how to tell him that because he was in love with someone else" Ukyou objected.

"Not anymore, I think he hates her. You saw them at the party" Nabiki pointed out.

"You should try and catch him before he leaves. You need to tell him you love him" Kasumi urged. "It can't end like this"

Ukyou sat down "I've tried to call the Nekohanten, he's not there. He never came home last night. "It's over" she whispered to herself.

Mousse

Mousse was back in China on his mother's farm. He'd been welcomes back into the bosom of his family by his joyful mother and sisters. They'd all missed him horribly and his mother had wanted to throw him a party and invite all of his friends to welcome him back, but he resisted. He threw himself into helping out on the farm as there was always mending to do or crops to take in or plants. He worked like a man possessed and tried to act normal. But yet once in a while, his sisters or mother would find him staring into space with a sad look in his eye and would ask him what was wrong. "Nothing" he would say and force a smile.

Yet every night he would think about Ukyou before falling into an exhausted sleep and his last waking thought would be him pondering if she'd read his note...and how she had reacted to it.

A/N

tuatara-Btw if you're looking a good Mousse/Ryoga pairing, look up Passion Spice: Ryoga on St. Fan, yes I got the idea of doing my own story for the spice from there. Also Fowl Play is a hilarious one featuring Mousse, Ranma and Ryoga. The odd pairing stories are out there; you just have to know where to look.

Wow, this getting bloody long, going to end here folks.

Glad people liked yesterday's Ryoga/Akane lemon, I tried to lighten up from my usual style as I've noticed that people either love or hate the idea of either Akane or Ryoga having sex period. Thanks for not flaming me; ouch my butt's still burnt from the last one :)

Hi new reviewers, nice to see some new faces around here! Not that I don't still love my regulars. God knows a miserable self editor like me, who's addicted to Mousse pairings and lemons, needs all the fans she can get.

Keep smiling,

Sid


	9. Chapter 9

Ukyou had decided to take the day off, unwilling to face the people at school. Besides she'd had a long night after she departed from the Tendo's and Saotome's company, however that didn't prevent someone from pounding on her door at seven in the morning. "Coming" she called as she tied a bathrobe around herself. She opened the door to a really pretty Chinese man. He had a pale gold complexion with huge dark Asian eyes outlined with black eyeliner. His hair was teased and his pink highlighted razor cut bangs flowed down his forehead. He wore an opened pink Hawaiian shirt with a black undershirt underneath, black jeans and pink high-topped converse shoes. If Ukyou were to ask him, Shu Yei would have explained to her that it was his causal day outfit. However she didn't know him well enough for that. She had no doubt in her mind which side of the fence he dwelt on. "Hello may I help you?" she asked him.

"Are you Ukyou?" he asked her.

"Yes I am" she replied, still having no idea why he was there.

"I'm a friend of Mousse's, he asked me to deliver this to you" he replied, handing her an envelope.

"You've seen Mousse" she asked, throwing open the door, practically braining the Chinese man with it.

"Yes he stayed at my place last night and my Dad drove him to the airport about an hour ago, he's probably on a plane by now" he explained.

"You'd better come inside" Ukyou suggested.

She interrogated him about the night before. "It's as I said, he showed up at our place last night an emotional train wreck, saying that he couldn't live with himself because he screwed everything up for you. He was all ready to douse himself with cold water and fly to China, when my Papa insisted on booking him a ticket online and My Dad drove him to the airport. He barely slept last night, I could hear him sobbing in our guest room" he explained. "Look just read his note" he urged.

She opened it, it read:

Dear Ukyou,

I'm sorry that I told Ranma about our affair and don't blame you if you hate me.

I meant what I said about my time spent with you as being the happiest time of my life. I don't know how to thank you for that, you've changed my whole perception of what love can be like.

I'd always assumed that love was something that had to be won. That is, you had to put up with the hard knocks and cut through a thorny barrier to get to her tender heart. You can only imagine how upset I was when after Shampoo violently spurned my proposals for thirteen years, she offered to Ranma all the affectionate she'd denied me. I came to Nerima a jealous and bitter man. I know that you probably witnessed my acting as such more than once.

Perhaps it was fate that night that urged you to invite that same man to dinner after the orders got mixed up. I don't regret a single thing that happened, although I know that it upset you. However if that had never happened, I would have never discovered that there are women different from Shampoo. That love doesn't have to hurt or bruise or be earned, it can be tender, gentle and comforting. I couldn't wait to see you at the end of each day. You were like a beacon in a sea of darkness. You are a good person without a drop of pretension in your body. You accept people as they are and don't demand anything else. You certainly never did with me.

I wanted to let you know the reason I couldn't take your job or housing offer, I couldn't be a secret lover for you, to be disposed like yesterday's newspaper after you got the man you wanted. There were two people in your bed every night when we were together and one was falling in love, I don't blame you if you weren't. You certainly never deceived me about your feelings for Ranma. Yes, I love you and couldn't say it until now when I'm miles away from you for fear that you would reject me.

I just want to thank you for making me happy and hope that you do find a man who you can love. Thanks to you, I now know to seek a woman closer to your type then Shampoo's if I marry.

You made a man of me in more ways than one, you forced me to grow up and realize that my illusions were over and that it was time to return home. You were not only my lover, but perhaps the best friend I've ever had.

Have a wonderful life, you deserve the best.

Yours,

Mu Tzu

Ukyou closed the letter and brushed away a single tear.

"You okay?" Shu Yei asked her.

"It says that he loves me. Why didn't he tell me sooner?" she asked him.

"I got the impression that you were with someone else" he answered cautiously.

"That's been over for a while now, I just never realized it. I don't think that it ever really began in the first place" Ukyou said. "I don't see why he had to go now"

"He thought it was time. It's not like Mousse has had a great track record when it comes to women" Shu Yei pointed out.

"I miss him" Ukyou said.

"So do I. I have to get over to the Nekohanten and pick up his stuff to get it shipped to him. He left his box of weapons there and he's afraid that Cologne will chuck them in the garbage.

"Can't he just get more or make more?" Ukyou asked in confusion.

"No, most of them belonged to his great-great-grandfather who started his martial arts form and some are quite valuable. Didn't he tell you that?" Shu Yei asked her.

"No we didn't really talk about martial arts when we were together, it was kind of a rule" she explained.

"Wow I'm surprised; he's actually a minor celebrity in some circles. It's extremely hard to learn and he became a master at the age of fourteen. His father taught it to him. You didn't think that that was all palour tricks did you? You actually have to be able to form kai pockets that can take tons of objects and be able to maintain them. He explained it to me"

"I never knew" Ukyou said, impressed. "Look let me get dressed, I'm coming with you" She said with determination in her voice.

Shampoo didn't look happy to see Ukyou when she opened the door "what you want? You want my socks too after you stole suitor?" she demanded, glaring at them both.

"Yah like you actually wanted ever wanted him" Ukyou snarled back. "We came to get Mousse's stuff to ship to China, you going to let us in or do we have to break down the door"

"Be my guest" Shampoo said, opening the door for them and cursing softly in Mandarin.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about my mother, she was supposed to be nice and I doubt that she ever did that with dogs" Shu Yei admonished.

Shampoo watched in sullen silence as Ukyou and Shu Yei packed up Mousse's attic room into his box. There wasn't much of it despite him living in Nerima for over a year. Three spare robes, a bathrobe, a toothbrush, a hairbrush and some pajamas were the entirety the sum of his possessions. Ukyou carefully wrapped his bathrobe around the rest so that it wouldn't get damaged. In the bottom drawer of his dresser, she found his collection of Shampoo memorabilia and debated whether to throw it out. There were photos of a younger Shampoo, looking softer and less deadly; a lock of her purple hair, what Ukyou thought might be clothes that she'd discarded or outgrown and a note. Growling, Ukyou threw them into the box taking less care with them than she would a used Kleenex.

Shampoo looked over at the note and softly said "he kept it"

"What is it?" Ukyou asked her sharply.

"I wrote it for him while I still in China, I tell him that I marry him if I won tournament, that's the day I met Ranma" she explained.

"But I thought you didn't love him?" Ukyou said in surprise.

"I knew him forever and was...fond of him. I heard the rumours about males in his family and got curious and I sick of being single and decide to settle. His proposals were starting to wear me down and him handsome. But I didn't win and I got bound to Ranma by the kiss of death. I come here looking for Ranma and fall in love with him. Mousse pursued me and I tell him that I married woman and that the only way to break marriage was if he defeat Ranma" she explained.

"No wonder he was so determined. How could you do that to him?" Ukyou cried.

"Seems kind of cold" Shu Yei agreed.

"You're one to talk. Don't you know that if you want to suitor of an Amazon woman, you ask her permission?" she growled.

"No I didn't know that, I'm not an Amazon. Is that why you were so mad at Mousse?" Ukyou asked her surprised.

"Mousse knew, that's why I can't forgive him" Shampoo explained.

"You can't have all the guys in the world. You hurt him. You said you'd marry him and then kept him in limbo. You used him to feed your vanity" Ukyou snarled.

"I never used him; I been telling him my feelings since I was three. You're one who used him" she returned.

"How do you figure Jackass?" Ukyou snarled.

"I can only imagine it. You probably suggest friends with benefits relationship, no strings attached. He strike you as being sort of person who's capable of causal sex? Mousse is passionate man who falls in love easily. I wasn't the only one who used him" Shampoo said with pity in her voice. "He went because he don't want to see you with another man, not necessarily Ranma, but boy who comes after him while Mousse only gets to love you in bed. Why you no realize that?"

"I-I love him too" Ukyou admitted. "Now it's too late"

Shampoo laughed "this is why I think Japanese girls weak and stupid. Boy goes away and you lock yourselves in tower and pine for them. Mousse isn't dead or on Mars, he's only in China. You heard of invention by Wright Brothers called airplane? You get on plane, fly to China and find Mousse. You so no last as Amazon warrior. First time I come here because council insist on it, I lived on streets and knew no Japanese. It was Dr. Tofu who find me and give me job. I go home and get punished by council, they make me cat by ordering me into Jusenkyo and then tell I must leave village until find and either kill girl type or marry boy type. Then great-grandmother insists on coming with me, opening restaurant so that we have place to stay and income. Either way, we both leave place we love and come to place where we know no one and I still barely speak Japanese. I tell Mousse stay away, but he come anyway because he's Amazon and not stupid Japanese man. Amazon warriors never accept defeat, person they want go to another country, they go there if they have to swim there. Now you going to stay here and moan like Japanese girl or you go find man you love? You have address, go find him" she said, glaring at her.

"But I don't speak Chinese" Ukyou protested.

"Than you go and you learn it while there, so your Mandarin sound like Shampoo's Japanese for a while. So what? If you and Mousse not work out, at least you tried"

"I-I don't know" Ukyou said, the idea churning in her head. "I guess you have a point. What would I go in China?" she asked.

"Food is universal language, open restaurant. There plenty of towns close to village. Look Mousse's like brother to me, he need good woman. If you promise me you be good to him, great-grandmother will help with immigration. She knows people" Shampoo said giving her a smile.

"I'll do it" Ukyou cried.

"About time you act like warrior and not pouty Japanese girl" Shampoo said in approval.

"I don't think Mousse'll know what hit him" Shu Yei mused.

Ukyou stood on the ridge in front of Mousse's mother farm, feeling nervous, yet excited at the same time. It'd been month since she'd last seen Mousse and she was nervous, yet excited at the same time. Shampoo and she had become friends, bonding over helping Ukyou learn rudimentary Mandarin and helping her prepare for her journey. Shampoo had stayed long enough for Ukyou to sell her building and then she went to find Ranma. Ukyou's building had sold for a handsome profit that allowed her enough money not to have to work for a while after she paid off her mortgage. With that and the bulk of her father's insurance money left, she would have more than enough to open another restaurant anywhere. Every day she'd put pen to paper to send Mousse a letter, letting him know that she was coming, but always couldn't do it for fear that he'd moved on. So she decided that she would surprise him instead.

It had been hard to leave the friends she made in Nerima, especially Akane and her boyfriend Ryoga. Ryoga had been allowed to move in with the Tendo family and attend School with Akane after she threatened to move in with Ryoga's family, all of whom were just as sweet as him and adored her. Genma had moved home to live with Nodoka shortly after Ranma left. Ryoga himself had gone from being a shy, eternally lost boy to become a happy and friendly man. Being in love had calmed his temper and he even proved to be a good student.

Taking a deep breath, Ukyou marched up to the house and knocked on the door.

Mu Mei

Mu Mei was wondering who was at the door as she wasn't expecting her children home for hours yet. She opened the door to a pretty girl with long dark hair and blue eyes. "Ni Hao" she said. "I look for Mousse" she said in horrible Mandarin.

"My son is at school with his sisters" she answered and then could tell that the girl had no clue what she was saying when she frowned and paged through a well thumbed phrase book. "Do you speak Japanese?" she asked, guessing from the girl's accent.

"You speak Japanese!" she said in what seemed to be relief.

"Yes I was born in China, but lived many years in Japan" she replied."Can I help you? I think you were asking to see my son, but I only know Mu Tzu, not Mousse. As I said he's at school with his sisters but should be home soon."

"Oh" the girl said, seeming kind of deflated.

"Would you like to come inside and wait for him, I just put on the kettle for some tea Miss..."

Ukyou

"Sorry my name is Ukyou" she replied, examining the older woman in front of her. She was tall for a woman with long brown hair with hints of grey, she could see similarities to Mousse in her; they had a similar jaw line and the same delicate bone structure. But the dead give away was her thick glasses and large green eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Ukyou, please call me Mei" she replied ushering her to a table. "What brings you around to these parts; we don't get very many tourists" she asked her.

Ukyou grinned, not sure what to say "I thought I would visit China and Mous-Mu Tzu said it was beautiful here, so I thought I might check it out and drop in on him while I was here"

"Oh how do you know my son?" she asked her, looking at her levelly.

"I met him in Nerima while he was working at the Nekohanten" she replied.

"Ah you've met Shampoo?"

"Yes and Cologne" Ukyou replied.

"Never could stand the pair of them" Mei commented.

"Really Shampoo's really sweet when you get to know her" Ukyou replied.

"I guess she'd be okay as a friend to another young lady like yourself, but as a daughter-in-law; the thought's gruesome to me" Mei explained. "As for Cologne, don't even get me started"

"But she's your leader" Ukyou protested.

"She's the leader of the Amazons; I'm not one of them. My husband was and my son became one as was his right as a male" she explained. "They can live in their village and do what they want...as long as they stay the hell away from me" Mei said with a laugh. "I met his father quite accidently when I was working in the area and it was love at first sight. However I didn't want a husband who only was trained to keep house and look after children. So I combined his knowledge of farming with my educational knowledge and we built this farm. We're one of the largest distributers of organic vegetable in China" she explained.

"What sort of job did you hold?" she asked.

"I was an environmental scientist" she said causally. Ukyou could only look at her in surprise "I like to believe that my children got my husband's good looks and my brains" she said modestly.

"So why did Mu Tzu become an Amazon?" Ukyou asked her, liking the kindly woman.

"Shampoo, he met her when he was three and announced that he was now a full Amazon. I didn't like it quite frankly but I've always encouraged my children to be their own person. I just think their social dynamics to be kind of...flaky. In my house growing up, my father did all the cooking, but that's because my mother was a lousy cook and all of us kids shared in the chores. So the idea of one sex being relegated to domestic chores by birth is foreign to me. Not that my girls don't train with the other warriors and explore their Amazon side, but insist that they have to get a good education to give them options in life.

"I didn't know Mu Tzu was back in school" Ukyou said, silently applauding the idea.

"I insisted. He's going to take over my farm after he's got a degree" she announced. "So tell me more about yourself" Mei encouraged and she did. Ukyou found herself very comfortable in the presence of Mei; she was a lot like her son, warm and friendly. She was also enjoying the tea, though it tasted very familiar.

Mu Mei

'Just visiting my fanny' Mei thought as she studied the younger woman. The girl seemed to be rather evasive about details of her relationship with Mu Tzu but seemed thirsty for details about him. Still she seemed like a genuinely nice person and a polite young woman. Mei now had figured out the secret that Mu Tzu had been keeping from her.

Ukyou

Ukyou turned when the door opened up and a young woman walked in, she was tall with long black hair and green eyes...and a feminine version of Mousse. She babbled something in the local dialect and bowed politely to Ukyou. She was followed by an identical version of herself...and then in another, Ukyou could only blink in surprise.

Mu Mei

"Hi Mom, I kicked ass on my advance trigonometry test. Oh I didn't realize we had a guest. I'm Mu Ling, pleased to meet you. You can just call me Ling" her daughter introduced herself as.

"Language" Mei admonished her in Mandarin and then added in Japanese "Please speak Japanese to our guest, she's not from around here"

Ukyou

Triplets were what Ukyou decided they must be. "Ukyou please meet my daughters Mu Chen, Mu Lin and Mu Jai. Girls, this is Mu Tzu's friend, Ukyou from Japan. Apparently she was in the area and decided to visit him"

"No way" Jai said.

"How do you know our little brother?" Chen asked, regarding her with interest.

"I'm sorry are you triplets?" Ukyou asked.

"No they're quadruplets" Mei explained.

"Oh I don't see a fourth girl" Ukyou said cautiously.

All the girls started to laugh "No she's a he and you know him" Jai explained.

"All my children are sixteen, turning seventeen soon, Mu Tzu's the youngest because he was born last. Naturally he looks different because he's male"

"Only just" Lin commented.

"Mu Tzu said he had sisters, but I didn't know he belonged to a set of quadruplets" Ukyou commented.

Mei laughed, "they don't really mention it, I think that they enjoy the impact they make when people see them altogether"

"Hi Mom, I'm home" Mu Tzu started, opening the door and to his astonishment, he saw Ukyou and blushed. "Ukyou" he breathed, not believing she was actually there!

"Hey dork, we just met your friend" Jai teased him.

"From Japan, looks like someone's been keeping secrets" Chen joined in.

"And look she came all the way here just to visit you" Lin added.

"Girls, perhaps you should go start your homework, I think these two would like to catch up" Mei said discreetly leaving.

Mu Tzu sat down "Ukyou what are you doing here" he asked her.

She felt confused to get no words of greeting from him or even a hug "I came to see you. I got your note and I wanted you to know that I felt the same. I love you" she said, waiting for him to respond. "Should I go?" she asked

"I'm glad to see you, I was just surprise" he answered. "I just can't really talk about this right now, too many ears" he explained. Can we talk later?" he asked, he had to restrain himself from grabbing onto her and never letting her go. Seeing her was like being given a gift on Christmas that he'd coveted for years.

After meeting his sisters, she could see why now was not the time for a frank discussion. "Sure, I should go. I have to find a hotel for the night anyway.

Mei heard this and said "over my dead body, you'll stay here with us. We have a guest room"

"I don't want to be any trouble" she said.

"Nonsense, you'll have dinner with us and then get a good nights sleep" she insisted.

Ukyou was entertained by Mu Tzu's sister and his mother, but frustrated by not being able to be alone with him, all she could do was stare at him and think about all the things she had to say to him. It was as equally frustrating in the evening when everyone went to turn in and she was no closer to talking to him. Jai showed her to her room and she got ready for bed and slipped between the sheets, tormented that he was so near yet so far.

Mei

Mei watched her youngest over dinner and recognized the teens in heat looks that they had been exchanging. Mu Tzu still sat at the table with her after the rest had turned in. "Go to her" she said. She laughed when he turned three different shades of red at once.

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"I said that you should go to her room. Why do you think I put her in the room the furthest away from everyone else? You two obviously need to talk" she replied, putting and emphasis on the word talk.

"But you said I should wait until I'm married" Mu Tzu protested.

"You think I can't tell you're not a virgin anymore? You haven't been for a while now I suspect" Mei said bluntly. "I could tell the minute you got off the plane, just like I could tell when Jai said she was stuck in traffic after the dance that time. A traffic jab around here, honestly"

"Jai's not a virgin!" Mu Tzu cried in shock.

"Please, she and Lei have been together since they were twelve, it's not that much of a shock" she replied. "Besides I didn't say that you had to be married, I said your first time should be with someone you're in love with. Was your first time with Ukyou?"

Mu Tzu nodded, "but we weren't in love the first time..." he began and told her about the passion spice and about their relationship.

"Wow that must have been confusing for you both" Mei commented. "Oh well, she sure loves you now"

"Did she tell you that?" he asked her in surprise.

"No but she came all the way here to see you while claimed to be here sightseeing. What's to see? A tribe full of bitchy woman constantly on the rag and a half collapsed historical house" Mei pointed out. "At least I know why you were so down. No wonder you've been turning down all those invitations to challenge women to matrimonial battles"

"I had my mind on other things" Mu Tzu replied.

"Then why you wasting time nattering on with your old maw when there's a young woman waiting for you?" she said, giving him a nudge of encouragement.

"I can't believe what you're encouraging me to do this" he said with a laugh.

"I think you're old enough to know why you get so many invitations. Do you know why that is?" she asked looking at him shrewdly.

"No, I assumed the other males get around the same amount" he retorted in confusion.

"Oh not half as much. Let's just say that good looks run in our family and the males born from your father's side are known to be...larger then normal"

"Taller?" Mousse asked.

"They make great bedfellows?" Mei persisted.

"We don't snore?" Mu Tzu ventured, confused.

"You're all hung like horses" Mei finished bluntly.

"Mom!" Mu Tzu cried in alarm.

"Just go, I'm sure she's missed you...especially if you're a chip off the old block"

Ukyou

Ukyou was drifting off to sleep when Mu Tzu opened her door and slipped into bed with her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered with a giggle.

"Relax, my mother insisted I come" he whispered back, pulling her into his arms, they just rested comfortably against each other at first. "I hurt you" he stated.

"Forget it, I was an ass. I really worded my living arrangement proposal badly. I'm sorry you thought I wanted you as just a sex toy" she said. "You always were more to than that to me even from the first. I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said and then added. "When do you have to return?"

"I don't, I sold my building and am free and unattached. I could hang around here for a while if you want" she teased.

"How long?" he asked, sliding her nightshirt up.

"Perhaps a couple days" she answered, her breath hitching with desire when he drew it over her head and the cool sheets caressed her bare skin. He wore only a pair of sleep pants under his robe and these she pushed off of him.

Pulling her against him, "only a few days, how about a couple weeks?" he asked as he began to play with the hard buds of her nipples, brushing them and then gently pinching them. She moaned softly and arched into his erotic caresses, he took that as an invitation to take one into his mouth.

She gasped and wrapped an arm around his head to keep him there "Okay a couple weeks" she promised.

His hands stroked down the soft skin of her taut belly and he slipped two fingers into her hot liquid tightness, she was so wet. Mu Tzu didn't know how much longer he could wait, it had been too long and he sensed it was the same for her. Hooking his fingers, he fluttered them against her g-spot, eliciting a cry from her. "How about a few months?" he asked her in a tight voice.

"Yes" she gasped out at the brink of her orgasm and moaned in frustration when he stopped.

Mu Tzu reared up before her and placed the hot silky head of his member against Ukyou's entrance, she rubbed up against him, coating him with her hot essence, eager to have him fill her as only he could. She shut her eyes braced herself to feel the heady mix of pleasure and pain that always accompanied his initial penetration and felt...nothing. Her eyes flew open and she growled in frustration, she lunged forward to try and capture him, but he kept himself just touching and gently rubbing against the place that she wanted him to be. "Marry me, I won't make love to you until I know you're mine forever" he teased.

"Damnit yes, I'll marry you" she growled, that turned to a cry of pleasure when he filled her with his hardness. They made love all night long while three Amazon girls clutched their pillows over their head and listened in horror to the sound of their brother getting off.

Mousse was in a great mood the next day and went downstairs to make breakfast in bed for his fiancée. He was humming as he did so "good morning" he said to the three mirror image females with their sleep deprived faces and blood shot eyes as they came down the stairs.

"Tzu, we're glad to see you happy again, but do you have to marry a screamer" Chen complained.

Giving them a smile that made them want to beat him, he answered "yes I do"

"Don't worry they're moving into Mu Tzu's house tomorrow" their mother promised them.

Akane and Ryoga

"Kasumi are you going to stop by Dr. Tofu's clinic?" Akane asked her.

"Yes, I have to bring him back a book" she answered.

"Great, because Ryoga and I made you a lunch to share with him" Akane said, both she and Ryoga wore identical innocent smiles.

"Oh but I was planning on being home to make lunch for everyone" she said.

"I've already taken care of that. You really should have lunch with Dr. Tofu, you don't get to see enough of him" Ryoga said, handing her a nice sized bento box.

Kasumi peered into it; it actually looked really tasty and smelled really good. "Ummmm that smells great, what spices did you use?" she asked.

"It's a special one that I brought back from China" Ryoga chimed in and he had...from Shampoo before she left to find Ranma. When she found out who it was intended for, she'd given them her extra strength version and some extra incase there were other couples that they wanted to try to get together.

"I guess I can, his nurse usually goes home early today, so he could probably use the company. He's such a card isn't he" she said with a laugh.

"Oh he certainly is" Ryoga agreed.

"Here's your purse and marketing bag" Akane said.

"Don't forget your coat" Ryoga said helping her into it.

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear you two are trying to rush me out the door" she commented.

"Not at all, we just don't want Dr. Tofu go get hungry and lonely. Have a nice afternoon" Ryoga called, placing an arm around Akane and waving goodbye to the unsuspecting girl.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Akane asked.

"If this can't ward of his bout of weirdness, nothing will. Besides, Kasumi has a soft spot for him already and he's in love with her, he just has to prove it" Ryoga said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I guess" Akane said.

"Can I come to your room tonight?" Ryoga asked her.

"If you're good boy" Akane replied with a mischievous smile.

Ranma

Ranma woke up with a splitting headache "what the hell happened to me?" she cried. She stumbled out of bed and tripped over a wedding kimono, wondering what that was doing there. Looking down she saw she wore only a white lace garter belt and stockings. She looked in confusion at the white thong thrown over a lampshade and again wondered what was going on. She remembered that she crashed a party at a skating convention to try and get some free chow the night before. She remembered that she ran into a guy she knew from Nerima and that he bought her lots and lots of drinks and then the rest was...hazy.

She wondered why her private parts ached and looked around the room, it was opulent to say the very least with huge picture windows covered with white velvet drapes, then Ranma realized that pretty much everything was draped in white velvet. And attached to an ice bucket with an upturned champagne bottle in it, was a helium balloon that read "to the happy couple" What couple, Ranma wondered. There seemed to be male clothes scattered one the floor as well...and none of them were hers.

"Morning honey" a happy voice called and Mikado Sanzenin stepped out of the onsen wearing just a towel around his hips.

"Mikado, what are you doing here?" Ranma cried.

"I'm sharing the bridal suite with my wife of course. You." he replied.

"But I'm not, I can't have. We didn't..." she cried flustered.

"Twice in fact, I have the scratch marks on my back to prove it" he said, showing them to her. Ranma felt like he was going to faint for the first time in his life. If they had sex then that meant...he'd slept with another guy.

"How? When?" Ranma cried.

"A girl challenged you to a kissing contest and the prize was my hand in marriage, you won. So I decided why wait and took you to a wedding chapel, you seemed so determined to win after all" he explained.

Ranma could only stare, remembering how Akane had said that accepting all challengers would get him in trouble one day. "Wait a minute, I'm only sixteen. I can't legally marry you in Japan without parental consent"

"We're in China, you can get married in this province at the age of fifteen without parental consent, it's perfectly legal. Aren't you glad that I came here on tour so that we could consummate our relationship from the first time we met? Now let's go back to bed honey, I want to see if I can make you scream again, my little sex kitten"

Seizing a carafe of coffee nearby, Ranma upended it over her head. "Damnit, I'm a guy" he cried.

"Interesting, I like it. I'm fully bisexual so it's not a problem" he said with a leer. Ranma just screamed, but not with pleasure.

A/N

Couldn't resist poking fun at Ranma.

JeremyGU, you must be psychic, I was toying with that idea for weeks and couldn't resist throwing it in now.

Anywho gotta go meet some girly friends for drinks.

Last chapter tomorrow.

Sid


End file.
